Stand Alone (A Divergent AU Tale)
by Lunaschild2016
Summary: She found out the hard way that not all is as it seems in the city. Monsters can be heroes. Assasins can be saviors. Soldiers don't always need to be hard. Where before they both stood alone working for the same cause on opposing sides, now they can come together and live lives for themselves. Eric/OC Rated M (Angst,Tragedy,Romance,Smut,Fluff)
1. Chapter 1

[Choosing age is 16. OC transferred year after Eric. Tris and Co. came in the next year. This begins a year after Tris comes to Dauntless. Tori Wu is younger than the books but six years older than OC]

Inspired by the song; Stand Alone by Generdyn ft. Zayde Wolfe

Chapter 1

An ordinary start of the weekend in Dauntless was pretty much the same as any other night of the week. For one leader it was the one time he allowed himself to 'unwind' and have a few drinks. That was exactly what he had been doing before he followed his other normal pattern of pissing off when the horny side of Dauntless began to emerge. It never took long for that to happen.

While not unattractive or unavailable, Eric was never seen taking part in these activities. Rumors still spread though. Ranging from he was a man slut of epic proportions to he had a select taste that only few dared meet. There were rumors that just as he was brutal and ruthless, sometimes violent when the need called for it, he was even more sadistic in the bedroom.

Whatever the case may be, the result was he never had any hangers on trying to make a play for the leader. Not that he wanted any. He was fine on his own. It was far less complicated for him that way and better for the tasks he had that weren't exactly faction or even city approved.

'Besides' he mused internally as he made his way out of the bar 'even the so called casual set up most of the other leaders or officers had going on encountered their share of drama and bullshit.'

He snorted and smirked as he passed one such example of it. Blaze, one of the guys in his security team had two angry looking women glaring daggers at each other and him as he tried to smooth things over with his legendary charm.

Tomorrow would see the player regaling the other guys with some kind of tale of how he weaseled his way out of this one.

He had just stepped into the part of the bar he was at that had a few storerooms and one VIP room that was little more than somewhere for people to go and take what they weren't willing to do on the dancefloor. He didn't think anything about the door to this room being open when he passed it.

He was a little less alert than he normally would be, being a couple drinks in to his night. He wasn't drunk but he wasn't sober either. That was the only thing he could blame his total lack of response on when he was pulled into that VIP room and the door slammed behind them.

It also had to be the drinks that saw him returning this blazing kiss that was pressed to his lips. Something he only broke when he felt the cold press of familiar metal and the sound of a round being chambered.

"What the…" He hissed and pulled back to look into ice blue eyes that he knew and had come to think he hated for the last two years.

"Shut it Coulter and make it look good. Your life depends on it." She growled back at him before pulling his head down back to hers.

A second only did he register that the gun was actually pointing towards the door and was being masked between their bodies from view. Once again, as soon as their lips meet he was completely disarmed and making it look good became all too easy.

'He would make it look good. Fuck….it already felt too good.' He thought as he dragged his lips away from hers only to move down her neck. Biting and sucking as his hands took on a life of their own.

It left her panting and a small moan escaped her before she growled. "No dammit."

Eric smirked against her skin but didn't stop. "You said make it look good, Elle."

Another pant from the black haired beauty, who seemed to make it a point to make his life hell on a daily basis, before she tried to bring her knee up and interrupt things. A move he had been expecting from her. It wouldn't be the first time she had pulled it on him.

After he stopped her from emasculating him, he pulled back and lifted an eyebrow at her. She had lowered the gun, apparently satisfied when the door had cracked open during their entanglement but then closed again.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on or should I take this as your very poor way of making a pass at me?" Eric snarked out in a whisper to her.

His breath fanned against her and for a second she had to steady herself before she answered. "They're coming for you. Both sides, Coulter and neither are in the play fair kind of mood."

Any alcohol induced haze dissipated and his back snapped up while his face moved to that smooth emotionless facade. The one he used to hide whatever he was feeling inside.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brielle." Eric replied a dead voice.

At first Bree just stood there with the same blank look Eric had in his own eyes. Then she closed them and sighed before she shook her head and opened them again.

"I don't have time for this shit. I have to move before they decide to say fuck it and come back. Look Coulter, we both know you have been playing a very dangerous game and the house of cards has started to tumble down. The 'good guys' have scented the blood in the water and are going after the ones she has cut loose. We both know what she does when she thinks someone has failed her one too many times. They are wanting to get to you before her men do. So unless you want to risk ending up in the chasm or in a jail cell, you will do what I say and stay put."

It shouldn't take Eric by surprise that someone else in Dauntless is in the know. Jeanine had always seemed to know way too damn much about what went on in the compound. Information he knew wasn't being passed on by his security team and for sure not by himself.

What Eric couldn't figure out was what side Elle fell on and what her motivations are. "Why do you care what happens to me? You hate me." He sneered out the last part.

"The feeling is mutual right?" She shot right back at him with as much rancor as he had spoken to her.

There was way to much hidden in the layers of the question from both of them but neither could or would acknowledge that.

"You are a dick and made my life hell from the moment I landed on the roof but I have my reasons why I need to make sure you make it out of here alive. No, I won't tell you them other than they are personal."

"What are you going to do? Obviously they know I am in here. I doubt seriously they sent just one person after me."

Eric had stepped back because being in contact with her was clouding his ability to think. He crossed his arms over his chest and flexed them when he felt a twitch and need to reach out again. A scowl formed over his face as he let his look demand an answer from her.

"I'll do what I need to do. In order for me to pull this off though, you need to stay put. I had already arranged for this room to be booked under your name. No one is going to dare come in here unless they are after you. I have the code to let myself back in but until then there is a small bag with a sidearm and some ammo."

She motioned to a bag tucked out of the way and started to move towards it but Eric caught her arm and yanked her back. Scowl still in place. Leaving his fate up to someone else and just sitting on his ass was already grating. The thought of her going out there alone, no matter how much he might find her annoying as hell; left him very unsettled.

"If you think I am just going to let you go…"

In a quick move that left him on the ground and pinned, face first to the stone floor and wind knocked out of him, she spoke in a soft deadly tone.

"Does that answer any argument as to my capabilities? I don't think you are going to let me walk out of that door alone, Eric. I know. Because if you don't you are as good as dead. Not to mention you take me with you and I have way to much left to do to allow that to happen. So be a good boy, Coulter and stay."

She put a knee to his back when she raised up as a parting gift before she moved swiftly to the door. One last look was all she gave him as he rose from the ground. His expression held a look of worry that he quickly masked with a smirk.

"Then I guess it won't be a problem for you to make it back without a scratch, Collins. You know, to show me just how capable you are." He taunted her.

She threw him a glare with a growled huff and then opened the door to slip out. Missing the smirk falling from his face as his forehead wrinkled once again with the worry he could no longer mask.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Posted the story and had formatting issues. So...corrected and hopefully you guys enjoy. This will be a rather short one that I am posting in between chapters of Worth Fighting For. Will have a new chapter of that out shortly! Enjoy all.**

 **Chapter 2**

Bree, as she had gone by since transferring from Erudite to Dauntless, trudged back to the now mostly quiet bar. Two hours had passed since she left Eric in the VIP room. Two hours filled with trying to do the work of a full op team that would normally take hours more to do. She had been prepared though.

As prepared as she had been for the mechanicals, she hadn't been prepared for the actual acts. She had managed to come out physically unscathed but her emotional wound left her in a state of disarray. She couldn't afford to take the time to sort out the tangle of thoughts or feelings about any of this at the moment. She had still the task of getting Eric out of the damn compound and it was going to be hell just to get him to go along with her plan.

She also knew, as she paused by the door and pressed her head against the scarred, dingy wood - that he wasn't going to be able to resist barraging her with questions. Things he had a right to know but she didn't know how she could explain, if she even wanted to. Her debt to him, even if he didn't know about it, already made things complicated for her. She didn't need the other complications she had been fighting for a few years now.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and slipped in. She was barely in the door before she was grabbed and spun to face a very angry and anxious Eric Coulter. This Eric was the face that had inspired justified fear in a good portion of the faction. His blue eyes shot through with silver radiated barely contained fury. Eyes that could cut a person through just from one glance. Eyes that could strip a person bare, leaving them ripe for attack; verbal, mental or physical.

"Two fucking hours, Brielle." Eric hissed lowly then pushed her back and let those same eyes take a meticulous inspection of her. "Two hours of just being left here and…." He trailed off when he almost let slip the real cause of his state.

He had worked himself up into an almost state of panic. Vowing if she didn't show in the next ten minutes he didn't care what happened, he was going after her. Seeing her back and physically fine had the opposite effect he thought should happen. It actually made his anger worse.

Eric stalked away from her and plopped down on a stool near the bar. The bag she had left was on the other empty stool and the bartop had been set up for quick access and display of the items she had supplied him.

"Yeah well, I had the job of a four person OP but only the manpower of one. I am thinking two hours is a new faction record." She snarked back as she moved more in the room and then dropped the bag she had retrieved before making her way here.

Eric watched her as she moved around. She wouldn't look at him and the set of her shoulders was off. His anger started to bleed away.

"Elle." He called softly, trying to maintain an even tone. "Look at me."

She couldn't bring herself to at first. She just busied unpacking things from the bag they would need for the next stage. She never heard him move from his place at the bar but felt his hand pulling her to face him.

"Was that the first time you have had to…" Eric stopped, unable to complete the question for some reason.

Bree swallowed and let out a breath but nodded into the hand still gripping her chin. "Yes."

Eric closed his eyes and let out a ragged sigh. Her first time having to take a life and she had no support there. Even he had Max at the time for his first.

He opened his eyes back up and went into the mode of Leader and Instructor as he appraised her. In her eyes, those ice blue ones that had never been able to really live up to the ice quality, he saw something else. When the realization hit it left him as if the wind was knocked out of him.

"They were your friends?"

Bree didn't answer, couldn't answer. Instead she pulled away with a scowl and turned her back on him before, using the excuse of going back to her task of getting items ready. She felt his impatience and irritation pouring off of him as she readied herself to answer.

"I don't see how it would escape your notice, but I don't and never have done the friend thing. So no - they weren't my friends." Her tone was bitter at first thinking why she had always needed to hold herself separate from everyone. Couldn't afford to have attachments. Her voice quieted though as she finished and turned towards him. "I did work with and knew them."

Eric gave a simple nod of understanding and fuck if he didn't understand that. "I noticed, Elle. I just never understood why you did that to yourself."

He let that slip, pain in his voice of having to watch someone...her...go through everything he had during his own initiation as well time here in Dauntless.

Bree shrugged it off as well as the feelings that came every damn time he used his own nickname for her. She had long ago stopped raging at him about it when she realized it just made him even more determined to use it. When she realized she kinda liked it.

"So what's next then?" Eric asked, leaning back on the stool to give them both space.

At this Elle did smile a little at him. She held up a bag that looked like it contained a dead animal in one hand and then another that looked oddly like….makeup?

"Fuck that. No." He growled when he put it all together.

Bree let out a real laugh at this. Eric's face and arms crossing over his chest was the exact copy of a big child throwing a tantrum. Those lips pushed out in a pout and forehead all scrunched up.

"Oh come on you big baby. Would you rather be dead, or man up and let me doll you up?" Bree asked him with a smirk. Trying to play up that he would be dressed as a woman. His scowl was getting deeper by the moment and she couldn't help it. She let out a full laugh at this. Doubled over and everything.

It wasn't that funny but her emotional state combined with the look on his face. The situation entirely….it was like a release of some kind. It was either cry, throw up and cry, or laugh herself to tears.

Eric had been aiming for some kind of break in the tension but he didn't think it had been too funny. Until he realized the laugh and tears were bordering on hysterics.

Running wasn't an option and it wasn't like he could order fucking Four to deal with it. So he did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into his arms. Finding that when she wrapped her own around him and buried her face into his chest, he didn't mind it nearly as much as he thought he would.

Some hidden instinct he had from remembered times with his sister and family had him stroking her head and murmuring to her. "This is normal, Elle. You aren't weak. Just human and despite what Jeanine would have us believe...that isn't a bad thing."

She could only nod weakly as his arms tightened around her, hers doing the same around him. All hope of keeping it in her mind that this had only been about paying back the debt her family owed him was slipping away along with the precious time needed to make their escape.

She almost didn't care. Almost.

It took herculean effort to pull away, and that same effort from Eric not to pull her back, but pull away they did.

There was an awkward moment when they looked at each other before Bree bent to pick up the bags she dropped and discreetly wiped her eyes. "Don't worry Coulter, even my disguise skills couldn't make you into a believable woman. We will stick to just making small changes."

She said as she straightened back up and saw his raised eyebrow. She frowned when she looked over his dermal and gauges.

"The dermal and lip piercing have to go. The gauges would be too obvious if I removed them but I got some new plugs that I am sure no one would think you would ever wear. The tatts will have to be covered with makeup for now. A quick change of shirts and a wig will have to do. We need to move quickly."

He gave a nod. The reality of his situation hadn't really hit him until she put the bags she had been holding down and got out the tools needed to remove anything that could be used to identify him. A sense of loss starting to take hold of him as she moved closer with an intense look in her eyes.

"This is going to suck." He muttered when he realized the dermals were first on her agenda.

Bree gave him a wicked smirk as her answer and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The couple slipped out of the VIP room, looking like they were still drunk as the large man with the long black hair pulled back in a ponytail groped the curvy girl with him and slapped her ass loudly.

He gave a wicked smirk as she glared at him but said in a sickly sweet tone that she was going to get him for that later. Meaning for it to sound as a playful threat while showing with her eyes she was all business.

"Oh, I am counting on there being a later." He rasped out.

They didn't draw much attention. The bar was being shut down, the Pit still had a few stragglers but most were beyond the ability to even think straight. They were able to keep up the act of lovers, as Eric draped himself over her. Acting as unlike himself as he could, as per instructions. If he got a little more handsy than he needed to or stopped them to sneak in a kiss or two more than she cared for, he could say it was all to help with the act.

Truth was, that while that was true, the last hour he had spent with Elle had his mind in a tailspin. The first part of _de-Coulter-fying_ him, her words, had been pretty damn painful. Removing his piercings hadn't been exactly pleasurable. Hearing that her injecting the nano-gel would close them up forever had irked him especially when she said it wouldn't be like he was going to get them redone where he was going had irritated him even more. Especially since she wouldn't tell him what the fucking plan was!

Then came her standing in between his spread legs as he sat on the stool, with him having to take his shirt off so she could apply the makeup to cover his tattoos. She even put on a nose prosthetic to change his appearance even more.

Her scent was maddening as well as her closeness. The fact that he might as well have been classified as a monk with how much close contact he came into with the opposite sex was not helping his predicament. But the fact that it was fucking Elle just made it all that much worse.

So he had closed his eyes, clenched his fists and laid his head back against the wall of the bathroom she had moved them too for better lighting. Her last action had been to put the mop of a wig on his head and arrange it in a pulled back ponytail. Her hands had moved to his shoulders and rested on them lightly as she took him in.

She was looking over everything, probably trying to make sure it would pass muster. He was looking at her and all he concentrate on was her lips. The bottom one pulled in between her teeth in concentration. She released it and the tip of her tongue swiped across the indentations.

That was all it took and he snapped. Lunging off the stool after he gripped her by the hips tightly with one hand and the other went to the back of her neck, he went in with his own tongue to swipe and soothe. Then took her mouth in a passion filled kiss.

Her moan came from deep within her and her eyes slammed shut as the pleasure of his actions and him pressing her against the wall - had her feeling like they were about to roll out of her head. Her hands moved to lock onto the back of his head and pulled him even closer, something he was all too happy to give her by pressing every single inch of that hard body against hers.

Someone moved against the other and suddenly they were both fighting to get more of that. When his obvious arousal hit her in just the right spot she tore away from the kiss and let out a long, loud moan. The sound alone was enough to snap her out of whatever spell she had been under and her eyes widened in horror.

Her pulling him closer stopped and Eric realized she was suddenly trying to push him away angrily. He didn't want to give as he panted and tried to resume their kiss. Elle wasn't having it and one look in her wide and almost frightened eyes let him know whatever moment they had was definitely over.

He sneered at her a little, wounded and knowing his ego was bruised at her rejection. "So do you think that will work to fool them?"

' _It was an act. Him just playing the role I told him to play_.' She thought to herself bitterly.

Shoving him away from her as he smirked, she moved to the main part of the rented room and went straight for the bag. She angrily took out the clothes she had brought for him and tossed them to him.

"Put those on and we move out in five. We need to get to the train." She didn't wait for his response before she was making sure her weapons were in place and packing the bags in the room.

He hadn't bothered to reply either and took the time as he was getting dressed and armed to gather himself again. The minute they stepped out of the door he needed to be on his game.

Making it out of the compound had been much easier than he had expected. It made him wonder what exactly she had done to get him this far. He wanted to ask, but even as butthurt as he was about what happened earlier, he still wasn't going to throw salt into a wound so fresh for her. She had taken lives tonight. Men she had known and as much as she protested that they weren't friends, they were probably as close to friends as she would allow.

The train was upon them almost as soon as they made it to the tracks. They had to book it to make it on and once they were, Elle moved to check out the car without sparing him a glance. He did his own check of it but then made his way to the other side where he could watch out the window. She had closed the door behind them.

"Am I allowed to know where we are going now?" He asked after ten minutes of riding. The only sound the normal ones of the steel wheels on the tracks and the whistle of the wind as they sped through the night.

"Amity." She sighed as she slid down into a sitting position. "It won't be the main compound though." She said when she saw him flinch and grimace. "There is a place set up where you are going to have to stay put."

"Stay put until what? Am I just supposed to hide away like some rat in a hole dammit? Why should I? I did what I had to do to stop her, Brielle! Why do I have to suffer for that crazy bitch anymore?" Eric had pushed away from the wall and was yelling his frustration and anger. He was feeling useless and like he failed in everything he had tried to do to help. To stop what he knew was absolutely wrong.

Elle rose from her place and moved over to him, her hand going to his arm to stop him...surprised when the coiled tension in his body lessened at her touch and he stilled; turning to look at her.

"You asked me why I am helping you? I can tell you one thing. Because….because there is a debt to be paid back to you. I know what you were doing, what you did. I can't promise anything Eric but I will try my damndest to make sure others know too." Her voice was fierce and strong. Full of the fiery passion she had confronted every challenge he had thrown at her with.

It should convince him, just like it had everytime he upped the stakes during her trainings. This time it didn't because he better than anyone knew what she would be going up against. "They'll never believe you. I am not sure even how or why you do."

"I can't give you the answer to why. I can only hope you know by my actions here tonight, Eric…"

"I trust you." He snorted and looked at her hand gripping his arm. "Something I don't do often...or ever."

Elle nodded and took her hand away. "Good." She muttered in a sigh then took her hand away and went back to sit again. "We have an hour or two. Get some rest. There will be a bit of a hike after we jump off."

With that she leaned her head against the wall of the train and closed her eyes. Eric watched her for few minutes before he too moved to slide down the wall and leaned his head back. A part of him knew as he was leaving Dauntless it would be the last time he walked those dark stone hallways.

As much as he had felt alone and reviled there, it had been home. He belonged there. Was willing to give not just the pittance of blood he had dropped into the bowl on choosing day...but so much more. His fucking soul if needed.

He was weary and didn't realize until just this moment how tired he had become. Was it giving up though? To follow along and hide away? His Erudite side was warring with his Dauntless, a constant struggle for him really. Was it a tactical retreat or cowardice? He opened his eyes to look at the sleeping figure of the young woman across from him.

Or was it a chance for something else, something unnameable until now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"A bit of a hike she said." Eric muttered while panting with effort and watched the backside of Elle a good bit in front of him. "A bit of a hike and scaling a fucking mountain more like it."

The buzz from the whiskey he had, what seems like days ago, had long ago wore off. It had been replaced with a growing headache reminiscent of a hangover. A hangover he did nothing to deserve but seemed to be hell bent on happening regardless.

Eric was tired, cold, and ready to just get this shit over with already. Even if it meant being stuck in the land of the flower children for who the fuck knew how long. If he was tired, he couldn't imagine how Elle was feeling. Not that she was showing any bit of it or talking to him.

She had said few words to him after telling him when it was time to jump. Lost in thoughts and plans that needed to be made or had already been made. By the time they made it to the dwelling where Eric would be staying she was realizing it was going to be impossible to head right back out. The problem was that meant at least spending a night there.

A night alone with Eric in a small cabin. That presented a problem, but in her mind only for herself. Eric would probably get a kick out of taunting and torturing her if he knew exactly why it would be an issue for her.

It was with relief that she spotted it. A small but well built cabin that blended into the terrain. It was an earthen home. Using the rock and ground to form some of its structure. Not quite completely buried under the earth and not all hewn from the mountain rock but a combination of both. Perfect to remain out of sight and could be defended easily.

For all the ruggedness of the material composition of the home, Eric was surprised that it was also almost nice inside. He for sure wasn't expecting to have certain luxuries like power, running water and comfortable furniture.

He raised an eyebrow when Elle moved around, showing him the different features.

"Obviously there isn't a way to pump out sewage. So the latrine is one that has the ability to either be put into a composting mode, which isn't something I see you using; or incinerating the waste. There is running water from the stream and power is sourced from a few things. Solar panels and a hydropower system set up where the mountain stream has the largest force available. The water that is used drains to a barrel outside that can then be used for things besides drinking water, like watering the garden that was planted here on the bit of land around the side." Elle said by of explanation as she saw Eric's look.

The Erudite was strong in both of them and this was evident in how they shared and spoke about things of this nature. It was something they had unconsciously always done around each other but never when others were present. As if with each other they had always felt comfortable enough to show that side without ever realizing they were doing it. Even when they seemed to be at each other's throats or doing their best to piss each other off.

"What about heating? The walls here are mostly stone and the floors are all stone, but to the touch…" Eric had been running his hand along the wall of the bathroom where the most stone was present "it isn't nearly as cold as you would think."

Elle nodded with a smile. "Hot springs. There is one not far from here and the water apparently conducts that heat through the stone to produce a natural heating in the area closest to that source, the bathroom. It couldn't be pumped here but you can get to the springs for a dip if you want. It is just a bit of a…."

"Hike?" Eric muttered shaking his head. "I can live without it then."

While not the fanciest of furniture it was well made and gave the place a comfortable feeling. It was also certainly designed for comfort. He found this out when he tiredly sank onto the small couch in the combined living/eating area.

"There is also, if you see here, a small heating stove. It looks like a wood stove but it uses small synthetic logs that are stocked up. It might look small but it puts out enough heat to warm the entire home." Elle informed him as she moved to make sure that the kitchen area was stocked as arranged beforehand.

"Mmmhmm." Eric mumbled as he sighed with his eyes closed.

Not wanting to get into her needing to stay at the moment and knowing there were a few things that still needed to be done, Bree headed towards the door and was intent on leaving Eric to whatever he wanted to do.

"I am just going to go and…"

She never got the rest of the words out because, despite looking like he was already on his way to passing out, he was up like a shot.

"Oh no you fucking don't." Eric barked out.

His body might be ready to give out but he had long learned how to push past that when needed, and hell if it wasn't needed now. He had been a passenger on this fucked up ride for too long already in his estimation. He wasn't used to taking a backseat in his own life and security and he was not about to start that now.

"I think I have been a good little boy for just about long enough. Last I checked I still outrank you. So if there is something that needs to be done that concerns me or my security then I am not going to just sit back." He had grabbed her arm and was towering over her with every bit of authority he possessed. "Now you were saying we are about to do what, exactly?"

She wasn't surprised he had hit his breaking point in going along with her plans. She honestly expected much more resistance then she had gotten so far. She nodded her understanding and motioned out of the door.

"I don't expect to find anything, but I was going to do a perimeter sweep. Obviously the way this place is situated should put a stop to anyone trying to sneak up on us. I was going to need to show you the perimeter and where the arranged supply drop is set for before I leave tomorrow anyways."

Hearing that she would be leaving, put a damper on his anger somewhat. "You won't be staying? That puts you at risk, surely they will know I am not dead."

Elle shook her head. "I think I took care of that, or it was in the process of being taken care of. It is a risk I have to take though because...it isn't just you that I have to see to. You were just the first on the target list."

Eric licked his lips in thought and nodded. "Fine. Let's get moving then so we can both get back here and rest. You can have the bed."

He grumbled that last part and pushed past her out of the door so she couldn't argue. Not that she didn't still try to argue with him for the first ten minutes before it almost became a full blown shouting match. Only him pointing out they were probably drawing unwanted attention to themselves by their behavior shut her up.

The rest of the time was spent exchanging non verbal communications of glares, grunts, rude gestures on occasion, and basic hand signs. When their tempers had cooled off and everything that needed to be checked or shown to Eric was done, they headed back.

"You can have the shower first. I am going to check out what the food situation is and try to make something to eat before I pass out." Eric said in a clipped tone without looking at her.

Bree gave an internal sigh but didn't argue. She was sure he could figure out the kitchen pretty easily. A shower did sound pretty amazing especially since she didn't really know what she was going to be returning to. She made a mental note that she would need to stop by to see Johanna and see if there was any reports for her.

There wasn't much in the way for a change of clothes for her. She had only grabbed clothes for Eric for a few days, all the other clothing here in his size was more suited to Amity. She settled on wearing the same clothes the following day and just sleeping in one of the shirts stored here for him.

She was coming out of the shower, thankful for the heat of the hotsprings that was able to put some warmth to the water for the plumbing in the bathroom, when she spied Eric working at the kitchen counter.

The smells that drifted to her were surprising with how good they were. She slipped on the pilfered shirt and padded into the living room. "That smells really good."

Eric smirked and turned to reply but then caught sight of Elle in a oversized red long sleeved shirt that went to a few inches above her knees...and nothing else. Only her shifting her legs and shuffling closer broke him out of the heated look he had taken on as he took her in.

Turning back to the two 'burner' induction cooktop he had found in the cabinets; he scowled as he stirred the arrangement of veggies he had cut up to saute.

"You sound surprised. What did you think I was surviving off of when I didn't make it to the dining hall for most meals?"

Bree shrugged and then replied honestly, not measuring her words before she spoke them. Something Eric always seemed to bring out in her. "I never really thought about it since it always seemed you were there when I was."

Realizing what she had said her eyes widened but then narrowed when she heard Eric chuckling quietly.

"Imagine that." Was all he replied but didn't elaborate.

She moved closer to the counter to take a look at what he was making and saw one pan with julienned veggies cooking and another pan boiling water for the rice she saw he had measured out.

"Stir fry?" She asked with a small smile.

Eric nodded and pointed to a cutting board with what passed for meat in Amity, which was a soybean meat substitute. "That is as close to chicken as we are going to get but it will work. I actually preferred that over the tofu in Erudite to be honest."

Elle shivered in revulsion, letting Eric know she was on board with that sentiment.

Stir fry with noodles or rice was a favorite of hers and a common meal in Erudite. It was one of the first things she had learned to make after her half-brother had taught her himself before he left the faction.

She moved automatically over to the cutting board without being asked and started to prepare the next portion. "This was the first thing I learned to cook in Erudite. That and eggs. I can make some mean scrambled eggs."

Eric made a face, a half-hearted grimace. "Scrambled eggs." He said with disdain and shook his head. "No thank you. Omelettes all the way."

The next little while was spent in a meaningless debate on the best way to prepare and eat certain of their favorite foods. It was an interesting way to learn things about each other but that is what they were doing. Even if it was all just to avoid talking about the heavier things weighing on their minds.

Sitting down to dinner, even that conversation disappears.

"Are we going to talk about what I am looking at here? Truthfully. Don't sugarcoat things, Elle. You obviously have more information then I do after Jeanine basically cut me out when I didn't give her any divergents that last round of training." Eric asked finally after they were mostly done with their dinner.

Elle pushed her food away from her with a sigh. "I only have second hand knowledge of what is going on within her camp, Eric. I can tell you it is pretty reliable though. It is going to hell for her, but the thing is it isn't that much better for the opposing side either. To be honest...I don't know what we are looking at other than the possibility of it all coming crashing around us."

Weight descended on both of them at what this would mean, not just for them personally but the city in general. Their young ages, nineteen and eighteen, were belied by the haunted looks in their eyes. The weight of saving a city that might have been long beyond saving was crashing around them.

Having to hide away was driving Eric slowly insane and he couldn't keep that inside any longer. "I don't think I can do this, Brielle. What was it all for if I just...run with my tail between by legs and hide?"

"Eric, you were one man working against a well organized faction with multiple informants and resources in other factions. Even you have to admit that logically, the best you were going to do was save those lives you did by getting them out of the city. I can admit even with what I have to draw from, I don't know that I could have pulled it off. What it was for - was you standing up in the only way you could."

She wasn't just placating him and he could tell this by the tone and look in her eyes. Her tone was soft but firm while her eyes blazed with determination. He knew she was right but was just too damned stubborn to admit it.

So he sat there for a few seconds, their eyes holding each other before he looked away and to their plates. Pushing back from the table he reached for hers and went to the kitchen. He didn't speak as he cleaned up from the meal and she didn't either as she slipped off to bed.

Sleep claimed her quickly after she had buried herself under the quilt. Normally she had such a hard time sleeping but with how tired she was and drained, it found her in no time.

Eric waited until he was sure she was asleep before he went to the doorway to spy on her sleeping form. She was practically a small lump under the patchwork bedding, only her black curly hair escaping indicated it was a person under there.

He wondered what it would be like to curl up with someone and sleep for once. To curl himself into her and hold her close to him. He shook off that thought and craving before he headed to the bathroom just outside of the small bedroom and took a much needed shower. He thought about tossing the wig and fake nose but decided on putting them away in case they were needed again. He did shove them deep into a drawer with a look of disgust and then sat looking at his reflection.

If he was doing this...then might as well do this shit properly. A search in the bathroom cabinets and he found what he was looking for. With the flick of a switch the buzz from the clippers sounded and the last bit of his Dauntless life fell to the ground in long strands.

Eric began to regret his giving her the bed and not at least trying to share it when he realized there was a definite size issue facing him. There was more of him than couch and getting settled while trying to lay down was impossible. Growling he ripped the pillows and blanket from his makeshift bed and made his floor the substitute.

Trying to reason that it was for only one night didn't help his temper when he realized that was because come tomorrow night Elle would be gone and he would be on his own for the first time in his life.

The thought actually terrified him. This was how sleep claimed him and the nightmare he suffered was proof of just what was the fearless leaders ultimate fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Almost two months had passed since Eric had stolen away in the small hours of the morning from his faction and life. The first few weeks had been rough as he accepted his new role and normal.

The first two days, Eric had taken out all of his frustration, anger and fear on the logs he split with the ax he had found in a 'shed' that was built in the same manner as the cabin not far from it. Before slipping away at night when he had been asleep and without saying goodbye to him, Elle had given him some background on the home and why it was a perfect spot for hiding.

This home had once belonged to an Elder of Amity. After losing his family to either sickness, leaving the faction at their choosing, or the factionless attacks that were more common in his faction; the old man had forsaken company and become a recluse. He himself had been a former Erudite and his son that had transferred there had helped him to design the place. Even snuck in the materials to provide all the luxuries Eric was currently enjoying.

Maybe they had using it like it was being used now in mind because Elle said it wasn't the first time someone had been smuggled into it.

The previous owner had finally decided to leave the city altogether but did so quietly. Most people in Amity still thought he lived there and the supply deliveries weren't out of the ordinary. In exchange it was told to Eric that he could chop wood and leave bundles of it in designated areas for the residents that used it for their heating sources.

Within two weeks he already had what had to be two months worth of wood for barter. The emotions that fueled that were calmed when on one particular supply pick up he found a bag that was clearly from Dauntless.

Taking it back home he opened it to find items that were all too familiar and realized this was from Elle. Things that he had left behind in his apartment during their escape were neatly filling the bag. Well worn books, a small photo album that had been hidden from plain view, his personal weapons that he had left behind in his apartment, items of clothing even filled the bag.

Most surprising, and that filled him with something he hadn't felt in a while, were the boxes and bags of things he could use to prepare some of his favorite foods. Things they had shared with each other in that meal when he first arrived.

It left Eric confused in what to think about Brielle Collins. That in itself wasn't new; it had been the one main constant from the time she transferred. The other part was confused on what he felt for her or was beginning to feel. More importantly what the hell she thought or felt about him.

At times she acted like the very fact she was breathing the same air as him sickened her. Others she showed such understanding of him, his position and way of doing things that had always made him uncomfortable but liked it at the same time.

He knew she responded to him physically but seemed to hate that fact too. It wasn't like he had any experience to draw from but that didn't seem like the reaction of someone who was attracted to another.

Then she went and did something like this and his head was spinning like mad again.

' _Are all women this goddamn confusing or is it just the one I seem to be interested that is?'_

It wasn't a question that looked like he would be getting an answer to that as the young woman herself never made an appearance again.

He did have a visitor and one he got along with fairly well. Openly he had showed Johanna Reyes nothing but disdain as a Dauntless leader. Privately he had great respect for her considering he would never have been able to help the people he had without her.

Two days into the third week of his seclusion he had been alerted to someone approaching the cabin by the small discreet sensors placed along the path. He had taken the spot Elle had showed him where he could look out and engage from; only to see her making her way up but clearly showing him who she was and that she was unarmed.

They exchanged polite greetings then went to the cabin. He offered her some of the tea he had found himself drinking often now, and she took it with an amused smile.

Her shrewd eyes took him in appraisal. Brielle has worried how the young man would handle being taken out of the fight. So much so that she had asked the elder Amity to post a few of her trusted members on lookout for if he tried to leave. She was fond of Eric so it had been no hardship to give the young woman that piece of mind.

It was also no trouble to obtain a few items they knew would be needed to make sure Eric would not be recognized should he have to venture out into Amity.

Never one for much patience, Eric got the ball rolling by barraging Johanna with questions. It was not a surprise for her that the first was if Brielle had been heard from and if she was ok.

A knowing smile crossed her face before she removed it and answered. "She is well but communication from now on will be hard. The situation is rapidly deteriorating. It hasn't come to fighting yet and there are those of us that are trying to remain neutral that hope we can avoid it. I will admit, that even we are meeting with hostility from both sides. I have hope though. I think we will all need that to make it through this."

"Is it reported I am missing or dead?" Eric asked in a strained voice.

Every piece of the Dauntless in him is crying out to take up arms and fight to stop this.

"It is assumed you are dead though both sides have not claimed responsibility or taken credit. There are those that are still doubtful and think you are in hiding somewhere."

"Then Elle will be found out if they don't believe she took care of me!" Eric raised his voice only to have Johanna place a hand on his arm to calm him.

"She thought of that Eric and placed the blame on one of the men that was assigned to bring you in. I am not sure how exactly she arranged it but I was told you have a signature way of fighting and he was found with markers of that. The story being passed around is that she did her job of luring you out but that you were able to get out of the trap and overcome your attackers. A believable story and makes much more sense than her trying to say that she alone was able to take you out given your reputation."

Eric mulled this over and when he thought through, it was a good plan. Not that Elle isn't capable of taking him out but it was good that people were underestimating her. Something he had always suspected she helped along by placing sixth during initiation. A great source of argument and tension for them. He had been sure she was holding back but could never figure out why, it had royally pissed him off.

Eric scratched the stubble from the beard he had decided to let take over now that he was basically a lumberjack. "So what else have you heard?"

"That is really all. Dauntless has pulled all guards from the wall with the unrest building in the city but also the faction itself. Erudite has their own divide and conflicts. Factionless are getting more bold but that was to be expected. Amity itself is so far out any fighting, if it does come to that, will be a while in making it to our doors. We might not look it and have always purposely kept that appearance but you know we have people that would be capable of defending us."

It was looking bad all around and if Dauntless wasn't united there was no way to restore proper order. Amity might have a handful of people that could handle themselves but wouldn't be able to take on a good sized opposition.

He needed to get back. As if sensing exactly what he was thinking, she resumed speaking.

"Eric, we need to talk about the next step for you. With things looking like they are, going back isn't going to be an option. I promised Brielle a few things and one of them was the option of trying to still keep you in the city. To do that we can't rely on the makeup she provided at first. There is a way to hide the most obvious sources of identification on you but it is your choice on using them."

With that Johanna opened her bag and pulled out a few items. Items he recognized by sight. One was a gel that could be applied in stages to remove tattoos and repair the skin so that it appears as if it was never inked. The other was larger doses of nano-gel and serum along with something help to close the holes in his earlobes that removing his gauges would leave.

He sat staring at those items for way too long. Weighing his options and reviewing in his mind how exactly he had come to be at this place. It took so long that Johanna got up to leave him to his thoughts, unpacked the other bags she had brought for the kitchen and made a light lunch for them.

When she returned to the table she placed a plate in front of him then sat at the small kitchen table with her own plate.

"So my options are staying here but remove all traces of being Dauntless, leaving the city completely or saying fuck it and take my chances then go back?" Eric spoke his thoughts out loud.

"That does seem to be what is before you. Though I know you will appreciate me being straightforward. Is the third one really an option you want to consider?"

Eric raked a hand through his rapidly re-growing, wild hair. "Just sitting here isn't me, Johanna. My faction and city is tearing itself apart. I could be there and try to help bring them together. They need to set aside the dumb shit and see the truth. I am here but what good am I doing?"

Johanna nodded sagely and with understanding. She herself had been Dauntless so knew the disposition that the young leader had was one that would not allow him to sit idle. But he was also Erudite and would see that to rush in and go back would be suicide.

"Eric, even if you went back you would not be able to help as you wish to do. Currently your brothers and sisters in arms see each other as the enemy. They also see you as their biggest one thanks to your reputation and propaganda from _both sides_ naming you as one of the city traitors. They would shoot on sight rather than unite behind you. Something, if I know Brielle, she is working hard to combat. This was the promise I made to her Eric. That if you thought of going back, I tried to persuade you not to. I am loathe to tell you her ultimate reason...but I think you can guess it. If she and those she works with, a very small group we are indeed, fail to stop this madness then something and someone will be needed for what comes after. She believes the city will need _you_ to pick up the pieces when the smoke clears. I happen to agree with that sentiment but I am one of the few that do currently."

Eric is floored by this and while it should make him feel good that someone has faith in him, it doesn't.

"Why? Why does she have such faith in me? Why would she risk so goddamn much for _me,_ Johanna? What is this debt she goes on about but never explains? Tell me that and maybe I can consider the course of action you are suggesting." Eric is half pleading and demanding.

Needing something to go on. To keep him for fighting his way to her side...or maybe he just wants some indication she would want him there.

Johanna was at a crossroads here. She didn't believe that Brielle owed Eric the debt that she clinged to but she also recognized that it was the young woman's way of justifying the betrayal she also felt she was committing in doing what is undeniably right. Brielle was put in a very hard position at a young age. One that caused her much pain when her path became clear those last few months. To save Eric as he saved her brother she would need to betray the sister that loathed and rivaled Eric and everything he supposedly stood for.

"Some of that is not my secrets to tell but I will tell you what I can. Your Elle learned a few years before she transferred that someone close to her was not killed as she had been first told but that you had a hand in getting them out. She discovered that this person was not the only the one you risked for. I am sure you can guess she was informed you were firmly in Jeanine's camp and something of a monster. It has been hard on her knowing the truth but having to pretend that she believes exactly what she has been told. For the life you saved and the things you have been made to suffer because of that, she has taken it as a debt to be paid."

"Fuck." Eric bellowed and shoved away from the table.

Pacing he rubbed the back of his neck.

' _What the fuck do I do with that? If I sit back and do as she asks….will it cost her her life? I can't allow that to happen. The debt shit is stupid. I did what I did knowing what would happen. If I disregard what she wants then I put her at risk anyways and everything she is working on. Fucked if I do and fucked if I don't."_

Eric had finally paced himself into a decision and he turned to Johanna.

"I will do all the removing shit, stay here and wait. But Johanna my patience and willingness to allow others to battle alone and for me; won't be long. I need to be kept up to date on what is going on. I need to get out of this fucking house from time to time. So I will do what I need to do but I need you to promise me something too."

Taking a guess at what that might be she nodded. "If I get indications she is truly in danger then I will try my best to get her out or convince her to leave."

"Or you tell me and I will go retrieve her ass myself." Eric agreed but put in that final condition.

Johanna let her lips quirk in a smile but nodded and motioned to the table and the food. He sat and they proceeded to have lunch and speak about the next steps now he has decided.

He thought it would be harder on him to go through with the removing of his tattoos but when compared to what is at stake it was nothing.

By the time Johanna set out she had already helped him with the parts he would need assistance on. By her next promised visit in two weeks any trace of Dauntless was well and truly be gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was well into the night when the perimeter alerts started sounding, startling Eric out of what had become a nightly routine after three months of virtual solitude. He had just settled down with a book and cup of tea after performing a series of 'chores' he set himself.

He had found making a schedule of activities and jobs everyday helped him from going crazy. There was the fact that he found a way to keep in shape by using the natural resources around him for exercise. He also improved his knife skills to the point that he could outdo Four.

This relaxation time at the end of each night was only after making sure all his weapons were cleaned and prepped. Then he allowed himself to indulge.

Old reflexes kicked in with no hesitation and he was on his feet, grabbing a 'go' bag he had prepared and then out of the door to the lookout spot that would allow him to scope out who was intruding at this time of night.

It could and has been a wild animal in the past but it didn't make him relax his alertness any.

When he was in position he pulled out his scope and had to switch to the infrared. The darkness wouldn't allow the regular scope mode to give him any type of visibility. The outlying perimeter sensor was the one that had been set off so he focused on the one that should be next if something was on the move towards him.

He sat waiting for much longer than he thought he should if it was an actual person on the move. He was about to call it that an animal had wandered into his territory again, when he finally caught sight of an odd red shape moving towards him. The way it was moving suggested it was weighed down or wounded.

When he zoomed in he was able to determine it wasn't just one person, but three. Two distinctly moving on their own while one was being carried between them.

Someone wounded was being brought here. Eric already felt who it might be but was hoping he was wrong or that it wouldn't be that bad.

He got a better visual on the two carrying the wounded person and scowled when he recognized one of them as Four.

Accepting that at this moment it didn't matter who the hell was bringing her to him, he just needed to get her home, he moved quickly towards the slow moving group.

"Eric, if that's you...don't shoot." The winded and obviously strained voice of Four called into the night.

"If I wanted to dead Four you would have been about twenty minutes ago." Eric snarked lowly as he seemed to almost emerge from the darkness next to them.

Four and Zeke, who was with him, almost didn't recognize the former terror of a leader. His hair was a mess of wild curls, he had a full beard and there was not a trace of tattoos to be seen. He was wearing dark colors but the cut and cloth was not standard Dauntless wear.

"Dude." Zeke started out despite the seriousness of the situation. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I embraced the yeti life. What the fuck do you think happened? Better question…" Eric growled as he moved to look at Elle being carried in a cloth stretcher between the two men "...what happened to her!" He demanded and then disregarded waiting for an answer. "Never mind. We need to get her home. Follow me, there is a better path to take with her like that."

He didn't wait as he took one side of the stretcher nearest her head and started leading them on. Four and Zeke exchanged looks before Zeke leaned in and whispered a question.

"Did Eric Coulter just make a joke?"

Four didn't answer. He was too worried about Bree along with wondering if Tris made it to the Amity compound for her objective or not.

Sensing he wouldn't be getting any answer and that after the past two weeks no one was in the mood for his half hearted attempts at jokes. Not even him.

The path he led them on was one he found in his exploring. It looked to be one that was used previously to bring cart and horses up. It was much easier to move along and made it for a smoother ride for Elle. He looked back on her from time to time when he heard small pain filled moans. Each one increased his desire to hurry but knew that rushing could make it worse.

On the way, Zeke asked about the lookout point he spotted them from. After getting directions from Eric he slipped off while the other two men carried on.

"Expecting company?" Eric asked in a low angry rasp.

"After the last month we have had, Eric, we have learned to take no risks. I don't think anyone will care to follow us. Not when they are just trying to survive themselves. I just don't want to take chances."

"Is it that bad?" Eric asked in a breathless half whisper.

"Worse." Four replied but wouldn't elaborate more at the moment.

When they reached the cabin all focus went on getting Elle settled and her wounds looked at.

"We got most of the severe ones stapled or sewn up. We had a limited amount of nano serum and she wasn't allowing us to use that at first. Had to knock her ass out just to be able to get it in her. That is mostly why she is out and won't rouse for you, Eric. She was determined to keep going on her own and not be coddled, as she put it."

Eric had handed Four a cup of water as he sat gingerly at the kitchen table. They had gotten Elle on the bed and Eric hadn't hesitated in trying to strip her for inspection. Four had excused himself immediately at that point.

"What happened?" Eric demanded now that he was sure she wasn't in immediate danger or in need of more care at the moment.

Four drained his cup gratefully then sighed looking into the empty bottom. "I don't even know where to start. Has Johanna been able to keep you updated?"

Eric nodded. "Until even she lost contact with anyone. About two weeks ago she said it might be better if even my few visits to the main compound's market stopped. I still get notes stuck in with the supplies but nothing new other than negotiations had broken down."

Four laughed bitterly. "That is putting it mildly. I don't know that there was ever really an attempt at negotiating. It was all stall tactics from both sides. We didn't know that they had approached the factionless. Trying to woo them to get more numbers. In the end it became a clusterfuck of epic proportions. The factionless led them on and egged on the hostilities until fighting broke out. Then they used that and made their own move."

"What side were you on?" Eric asked lowly with his hand clenched around the cup tightly.

Four raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really have to ask if I am here?" Then their history, his willingness to believe everything he had heard about Eric, his being the one of the loudest voices to protest all Bree had been trying to tell them, prove to them; ran through his mind.

He sighed wearily and waved away Eric readying a response to that. "Never mind. You do and I can admit my fault in that. At first, I was on the side ready to hunt you down and string you up. Bree was trying to smack some sense into me and a few others but it took when Tris went to her side that I realized I was just holding on to an old grudge. Having Tris' parents back her up on that helped. It was her mother Natalie that told us that Bree's claims of you helping to get divergents out of the city were all true. That you even helped to hide and cover the early signs of Tris' divergence. Then it was a group of us trying to talk both sides down. I think we knew it was a long shot. In the end both sides came up with the frame of mind that if someone wasn't with them, then they were against them. This made perfect conditions for the factionless and it was civil war. No one was safe anymore."

Eric's blood ran cold at this. He hadn't figured this for a possible outcome when his list of worries started growing over the last few months.

He stood and went to a window, looking out and dreading this next question. "Four….what about...what about my family?"

The silence behind him was enough. His head dropped and he fought back the tears. He felt a hand awkwardly come to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. She tried….when it was clear what was going to happen...she tried her damndest. Then Tori interfered and had Bree restrained. Fully intending to keep her out of any fight and make no rescue attempts for your family. Jesus, I have never seen Bree like she was then, even if we were never close. She was so cold about it. I knew Tori and she were tight. Bree was in the tattoo parlor a good bit from the time she came to Dauntless. I think...I think they might have been family, though I am not exactly sure how they are related. Because Bree said if she did this, Tori was dead to her."

Pieces started to click into place for him. The debt she said she owed him. The fact that one of the first people he was able to get word to remove from the city had been George Wu. Elle would have been very young at that time. Hell, he had been twelve at the time and still four years from his own choosing. He was already in Jeanine's web though so he did what he could.

Four continued on unaware of what was lining up for Eric.

"This really threw Tori. She finally let her go. Eric, you have a nephew. Did you know that? Bree...she wasn't sure if you knew. Something about your sister had married and changed her name and long ago renounced you in Erudite."

Eric nodded numbly and turned towards Four but then moved past him to a cabinet that had a bottle Johnna brought him on his last visit. It was some kind homemade spiked apple cider, but would fine for him right now.

He poured himself a glass in his empty water cup and after a look to Four, who nodded, poured him some as well. He took a big swig of the aromatic drink before plopping down in his seat again.

"It was an act. All of it. She had to so they couldn't use her against me. I may not have spoken to her in years...but I knew. He would have been eight months old next month on the tenth."

"He _will_ be eight months old next month. She managed to get him. Cara, Will and Bree had a plan along with your sister but your sister wouldn't leave that night. She said it would point them after her son so she would go into work as normal to buy some time and then her and her husband would leave. Bree and Will were able to get Brendan out. He is with Tris now and being taken to Amity. Before you go Eric….." Four stopped Eric before he could try and bolt to find his nephew "...there was a reason we didn't bring him yet. Johanna said to bring Bree here first. She will be likely to be looked for out of anyone and they can't hide her in this state. She will need constant care and it will be hard enough without adding a baby. So until she gets at least up and around, Johanna will place him under her protection and with a young woman that has experience with children. It will look as if he is one of the kids she looks after and it won't draw attention."

With a sigh Eric settled down again. "Keep going. Just tell me everything. What happened to my sister and her husband? Was it Jeanine?"

Four shook his head. "Believe it or not Jeanine was taken out pretty early on but it was like some mythical beast. New and even more viscous people popped up. I think it was some man named Silas that ordered it."

"Sadistic fuck." Eric muttered darkly as he remembered the man and Jeanine's lover.

Four nodded. "Pretty much what Bree said and there was no way she was going to let it happen. Even Tori agreed. Tori, Bree, Will and Christina went to try and get them out. Only Bree and Christina made it out and that was after Cara and Tori did something to buy them time. It was a trap and Silas had figured at the very least it would net him you. Christina was in better condition but not by much. Most of Bree's injuries happened as they were making a run for it. There was a deliberate explosion set that started a building collapse and Bree had refused to go without at least trying to get Will, Cara and Tori out. We….there were a lot of people lost all in the space of a week. One after the other and it was like anything we did to try and help or stop just made things worse. I hated doing it but with supplies dwindling and us running on fumes, Zeke and I had to order retreat here."

It took a while to digest all of this. As much as he tried to steel himself and condition himself into thinking he basically had no family, he knew he never could. They hadn't spoken in years but they were always in his thoughts. Elle has even made sure he had the photo album of his family. Now because of her efforts to save them she had lost family of her own.

Four continued on and it was more a cathartic release for him as well as to inform Eric. He told him of the deaths of Tris' parents along with Jack Kang, Harrison and Bud. How they had been killed in a supposed meeting to help mediate between the group that started the madness by their bid for power and demanding all divergents being turned over - Erudite with some of Dauntless; and the group that had started out as the ones trying to stop that and restore order - Abnegation with the other part of Dauntless. But the second group under the influence and guidance of Marcus Eaton it had all gotten corrupted.

How Tris had, before even that, tried to turn herself over to Erudite in an effort to head it all off. Hoping that if Jeanine had what she wanted, a highly divergent person to test on, that she would stop it all. Peter had been one of the Dauntless recruited by Jeanine but something caused him to betray her and Erudite. With the help of Peter, Cara and Caleb; she was snuck out of Erudite.

Caleb went back to Erudite though and it wasn't clear before he was killed what side in that faction he was on. Tris wants to think he was trying to play the role of a double agent in order to find the best way to stop everything. He had said he was going to find a way to honor his parents to Tris before he left to return.

Once Four opened the dam of memories, they poured out. He even admitted about his mother being with the factionless. That at first the group trying to mediate went to her to get help. Four never really trusted her though and soon cautioned them against falling for anything she said. Evelyn was one of the main instigators of the civil unrest but ended up paying for it when someone in her own group turned on her as well.

"The city...Seattle... is done. There aren't many options but Tris and a group of us...we decided trying to stay here and rebuild is pointless. Bree was the one to tell us as a backup plan about cities outside of the walls. She cautioned against someplace called Pendleton though. Something about there were supposedly people Jeanine had there and obtained items from. So we are going to get supplies, rest and then head out. Maybe north into what was Canada or further south along the coast into California, that hasn't been decided for sure yet. I made a promise to Tris and Christina that I would tell you. Once we find a place and we know it is safe, we are going to have someone come back for you two. Anyone else that wants to come too obviously, but we wanted you to know...to tell Bree we aren't going to abandon anyone."

Zeke came in a short while later and Eric was able to get them both something to eat. He fell back into a commander mode and ordered them to get some rest. Trying to make it down off the mountain in full light was already hard enough.

The two were grateful even if one of them had to sleep on the floor while the other tried his best to curl up on the short couch. Eric chose to sit in an armchair beside the bed to watch over Elle. Sleep just wasn't going to happen. Grief came over him like a shroud.

Emma and Robert were gone and he regretted every second and day that he had allowed without at least trying to contact his sister, to let her know he loved her and always would no matter that - for her protection - they had to act like they were disgusted with each other.

That day years ago when their father had been found divergent and taken away started off a chain of events that shaped Eric into who he was and what he felt he needed to do. Jeanine and her group hadn't wasted time in testing both himself and Emma.

Emma was clear but Eric didn't wind up as lucky. He was Dauntless and Erudite with the higher percentage being Dauntless. It was still enough for Jeanine's uses and she held both his family and a death sentence over his head. In an effort to take away his family being used as leverage against him, Emma had agreed to publicly declare that she renounced Eric as being family.

It gave her the image of being against Divergents and completely in line with the creed of 'faction before blood'. Eric in turn had acted as if this angered him and the family was completely torn apart.

Maybe he hadn't been as careful with his keeping tabs on them. A few of those pictures in his family album were ones he had sneakily gotten of Emma and Brendan together at outings to the Erudite play park.

He had hoped they would be safe but it had been just useless to think people like Jeanine, Silas and John would forget any weapons or cards they held.

So much death on such a scale he couldn't even fathom.

Genocide.

It was a term that lived in history books. Supposedly eradicated with the foundation of this city and the factions. It shouldn't have been possible but it looks like it was just another trait of human nature that found its way back to them.

Crushing guilt and pain coursed through Eric. His chest felt tight with it and his breathing went erratic. Elle moved slightly in her sleep and he never needed someone to hold more than at this moment. Sliding gingerly in the bed with her, he pulled her closer just as gently. He closed his eyes and tried to match his breathing to her, to steady his heartbeat until together they beat in time.

The panic attack he had been on the verge of passed and his tears burned behind his eyes. So much was lost, but not all. There was Brendan and the woman in his arms. How hard she fought for him gave him some hope and it was to that and her he clung.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Strange dreams and visions visited Bree interspersed with tormenting pain and memories. When these instances occurred they would always be followed by rough hands upon her skin or hair, mumblings that she couldn't make sense of before she was floating away. Any trace of the pain was leached away by whatever she was being coaxed to drink; blissful quiet and dark took the memories away as well.

Eric kept a close watch on Elle, and anytime she started to come around but was still locked in what he knew had to be bad dreams, he was there to soothe her back to rest. He thought nothing of all the things that come with the care of someone injured and unable to do so for themselves. It was compartmentalism in how he was seeing her while being her caretaker. Any lustful or inappropriate thoughts were on tight lockdown.

Four and Zeke had left at first light after resting as much as possible. The morning they left Four had woken to find Eric outside, sipping coffee and looking out over what he admitted, was a stunning view now that it was light.

Helping himself to a cup of coffee he joined Eric where they sat drinking their beverage in about as companionable silence as they had ever experienced before. Sometime during the night the old grudges and animosity fell away.

"It struck me last night, this question of what if." Eric started out, breaking the silence of the new morning. "What if we had let go of all that shit long ago and tried working together instead of against each other? Would it have made a bit of difference to what ended up happening? The only reason I hated you so much and harbored such a grudge against you was because your placing first and being offered the leadership position; it threatened everything that I knew I had to do and become to work against Jeanine."

Eric looked over to Four to see his surprised and shocked expression.

"At one point back then I had been ok with if you took leadership, or I would have been if I thought you could or would be willing to do what needed to be done or even just help me. When you turned the position down though, the resentment turned to disgust because to me it was like you didn't have the guts to stand up for what was right." Eric took a breath and looked away. "I never stopped to ask myself if you even knew there was something like what I was trying to work against on the horizon. I never even asked why you would turn it down. I just assumed it was because you were scared of your father but that wasn't why you did it, was it?"

Four tilted his head and shook it. "No it wasn't. Don't get me wrong, the thought of having to see him or interact with him didn't exactly appeal to me and if I could get out of it, I would have. The bigger issues for me were all about me being able to control myself. I have his blood coursing through me, but I also have my mother's too. Both of my parents were poor examples for any child to follow as proven by their power hungry and destructive ends. I was afraid of what I would do with power if I had it. I was also afraid of the times I knew I would need to face him and if I would be able to control myself from putting him six feet under or just cripple him. When I found out about my mother, this was just doubled. The thought in my mind was, they couldn't have started out like they were, at least I don't remember my mother always being like she was towards the end of her life. What if I started out just fine but something in me that they both had, changed me and I became them?"

Eric nodded in understanding. "What do you think now? Do you think that would or will happen?"

Four shrugs with a frown. "Maybe being aware that I don't want to end up like that will be enough to curb anything should I start in that direction. It probably also helps…" he stopped and a small lopsided smile started to form "...it also helps I have someone like Tris to stand beside me. To kick my ass back straight when I need it. So maybe it takes both, self awareness but also someone there by your side to help you that you trust and love."

His words resounded with Eric and some kind of bridge was created between the two men. Zeke joined them soon after and they all talked more about the plans for leaving the city and who made up the group leaving. Eric had to agree with Zeke about trying to talk Tris out of letting Peter go along with them.

He might have saved Tris but he had flipped flopped sides and behavior too much to be trusted. Four wasn't sure if he could convince Tris of this mentality but when Eric suggested they talk to Johanna and get her to talk to Tris he said he would.

Eric had walked them as far as the drop point for supplies before he raced back to the cabin. There was a note from Johanna that more supplies would be brought by cart for preparation of Brendan staying there but also for tending to Elle. She couldn't be left on her own for long periods of time so most all his normal routine was halted. His next days and even nights were spent in that armchair beside her bed and any signs of pain were taken care of immediately.

It was a week before she stayed lucid for any significant amount of time. She was still confused and muddled, nowhere near ready to come off the pain medication but had tried to put off getting another dose until she tried to get more information. There were things she needed to know and needed Eric to know.

"How long have I been out of it?" Was the first question she had and it was slurred in a broken voice.

This was asked in the middle of Eric tending to her. When she noticed something that looked like a bedpan, she had felt a hazed mortification and weakly asked if she could use the bathroom herself. Having to be carried there wasn't that much better but she considered it the lesser of evils of the two options.

Just the act of sitting up for that long left her tired and in pain.

"You have been here about a week but most of that has been heavily medicated and sedated. I had some healing serums and some more were dropped with the last supply delivery." Eric informed her as he helped get her settled, gave her some more meds and water, then sat back down beside her.

Whatever she was given worked fast so with a panic she asked as many questions as she could. Or rather she tried to but they just came out as names.

"Brendan? Tris and Chris?" Then one name that floated to her mind made her remember the last event she clearly remembered. Fat hot tears rolled from her eyes and she gasped in pain of a different kind. "Tori!"

Her broken sob tore at him and without thinking he laid himself beside her and took her in his arms. Like in that room back in Dauntless he comforted her like it was second nature.

He didn't try and tell her it would be ok because he was still struggling himself to be ok. He did hold her though until the small sobs stopped and her body relaxing suggested she was asleep once again.

Eric debated with himself but in the end he stayed where he was and joined her in much needed rest.

The next time Elle woke was to Eric stretched out beside her instead of hunched over asleep in the chair that looked a dolls chair with his large frame in it. She was slightly more alert but still unable to move much. The light coming from the window of the bedroom indicated it was late afternoon, maybe closer to dusk.

She remembered Eric taking her in his arms just before she surrendered to sleep. He was still close but had moved to his side with an arm around her waist. He looked so different from the man she always knew and the one she left a few months ago.

He had grown his hair so that the top of it had a mass of curls while the sides he had always kept so closely shaved were growing in. A beard covered his face, hiding the severe jawline while somehow accenting his lips.

The most notable difference was the lack of tattoos on his neck. His leader tattoos that he worked so hard and sacrificed so much for.

She lifted a hand and softly ran her fingers along the area where she remembered the symmetrical shapes had lived. There had been a time she had fantasized about doing just what she was doing now, but never without the bold black ink present.

Eric had felt her moving and remained quiet, eyes closed and waiting for her reaction to him being in bed with her. He had meant to wake long before now and take care of a few things. Including making a soup or stew for her to eat now that she was awake enough to do so.

She hadn't said anything and he was just about to open his eyes to see if she had fallen back to sleep when he felt the light touch of her fingers at his neck. His eyes popped open and he looked at her to find her absorbed in the path her fingertips were taking. The path his former tattoos once made.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so softly, thinking he was still asleep. She gave a slight jerk when his hand rose to gently engulf hers.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for, Brielle." He replied firmly even if his tone was gentle as well.

"Don't I?" She said in a broken whisper but refused to give in to tears again.

Eric sighed and reached out, placing his hand to the side of her face gently. "Just like you believing in me so strongly...that I had done everything I could to help in the way I could; you did the same thing Elle. I don't know that given what we were up against….anything could have stopped it but we had to try right? You had to try."

"The cost though...so many...they are gone and I can't help but feel I did this." Elle admitted and gritted her teeth angrily.

"I feel the same way. I think we all are going to feel that way. Taking blame on ourselves because we can't imagine there wasn't something we could have or should have done differently."

They sank into quiet again as they drew comfort from each other's presence but also their shared feelings. Elle did drift in and out of sleep but didn't have to take any medications. Eric watched her for a bit longer then got out of bed and went to make them both something to eat while he was lost in his own mind and feelings.

When it was ready he went to wake her up and once again helped to get her settled. It was just a simple soup that she drank from the large mug he brought it in. A few slices of bread were on a plate and Elle wrinkled her nose at it.

She saw Eric tearing into a few slices of his own and scooping up broth from his bowl. A chuckle bubbled from her and turned into a laugh.

"That explains the new softer Eric. Your all hopped up on peace and love serums!"

Eric had finished eating his last scoop full and had quirked an eyebrow at the unexpected and sudden laughter from her. Not that it wasn't welcome. When he heard the reason he got a broad grin and shrugged with a playful wink.

"When in Rome right?" He laughed at her expression then shook his head. "Nah, there isn't any of the usual serums in the bread delivered here. Apparently the old man claimed some kind of violent allergy to them so anything left or delivered is free of it. Johanna reassured me of that after the disaster of my first attempt to make my own bread."

"Ok...now I know I have to be in some kind of drug induced dream. You tried to bake bread?" Elle asked but snagged the piece of bread on her plate that Eric had started eyeing.

He glared at her for a second but then sighed. "I thought, how hard can that shit be? Apparently it is a 'delicate' process. I was able to make a pretty decent cake though."

The two of them both gave a slight wistful sigh and spoke at the same time. "I'll miss Dauntless cake."

It was with blushing and laughs they finished the light dinner. And after they were done and he had gotten her ready for bed, then her medications; she reached for his hand when he would have settled himself in the chair again.

"You can use the bed too." Her voice and suggestion was timid and she hoped it sounded weak because of the fast working medications.

Eric bit his bottom lip and worried it in contemplation. "Are you sure?"

She gave a small nod. "If you want. I trust you and it isn't fair for you to sleep on that tiny chair or couch."

He was going to protest about fairness but in truth he wanted nothing more. So he moved to the other side of the bed after nodding to her with a reassuring smile and slid under the covers beside her.

Her whispered ' _goodnight_ ' seemed to echo in the quiet darkness. He returned it with his own whispered goodnight as he felt her already fading beside him. Then he pulled her to him as he let himself fade as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It took a week for Elle to be able to move around without a good amount of pain but both her and Eric knew that it needed to be done to be able to heal. Neither would admit they had come to enjoy the times he had to carry her to the living room or restroom.

Another thing they didn't talk about at the time was the first time Eric suggested a bath for her instead of the method he had been using, of a bowl of warm soapy water and a sponge. It had been the first day after she had been able to stay awake for a good amount of time.

After they had woken and he had made her a small breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, he had asked if she wanted to try and be setup on the couch so he could change the bedding. This led to her realizing how awful she must look much less smell.

Eric hadn't even given her the option of arguing after he had realized her thoughts. He had went about running her water and getting things ready while she was on the couch and eating.

She had thought he was just changing out the bedding and washing the dirty ones to be hung for drying outside. It was with a surprised yelp she was lifted into his arms and then noticed the bathtub ready.

There was a small argument between them but the bath really looked appealing and she realized that Eric had seen everything she had already during the time he was tending to her.

The fight went out of her and at first it was awkward. Until Eric started talking to her in an effort to distract her while he helped bathed her. He told her about his childhood and his family. How their father had been taken for questioning by the Erudite internal security. It wasn't until two weeks later when that same security came for the rest of them to be tested that they realized he was Divergent and not coming back. Eric never found out what happened to him but it was alluded to. He had been tested on and executed.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to Elle when Eric revealed he too was Divergent. He had always shown to her moments of what could only Erudite aptitude. Even more than Will had occasionally even a year after his transfer.

It made sense for who she had discovered he is and became, that he would come up with the plan to protect his family. That he placed more importance on their and other people's lives then his own. His Dauntless instinct was to protect and that was something he embraced. But working as he was, trying to act like he was fully under Jeanine's thumb, was difficult. It created paranoia in him on just who he could trust. He saw for himself how corrupt multiple factions proved to be.

Then came the first opportunity he had to do some good and for someone he had known of in his own faction. When the name Wu had been heard and what was discovered or suspected he had went to the only source he could think of.

Another set of names had been uttered by Jeanine often. Unconfirmed suspicions and dislike was enough to send young Eric their way. He didn't dare approach Andrew. It seemed too obvious but one day he arranged to be near the volunteer center. It could have gone wrong but he made a show of purposely running into and knocking down Natalie Prior. In the scuffle when he untangled himself from her, he passed a note.

It was all he knew to do at the time but it had been enough. A few days later, Natalie confronted Eric as he made his way home from school. She didn't ask many questions other than his name and about himself. Before she left she told him that if he ever needed help with something that herself or Johanna Reyes would try and assist him.

With those two contacts only Eric had been able to give advance warning to at least a dozen people that were targeted.

After her bath, along with him washing her hair for her, he had helped her get dressed and back out on the couch.

He moved around doing chores and cooking while she dozed from the medication and bath. She also took that time to process all he had opened up about and decided that she would as well. Tori was gone and the guilt from everything that had happened before her death was eating at her.

Her chance to talk came the next day when the subject of Brendan came up. Eric wanted to go see him, was even told by Johanna that when he thought Elle could stand to be alone for a few hours, it would be safe enough to see him.

"I will be fine for a few hours, Eric. You need to go check on him. I want and need you too as well, to know he is ok after all of that." Elle was pleading with him as they sat together on the couch, her legs were in his lap so she could still be laid down slightly.

Eric thought for a few moments before answering. He really was anxious to see his nephew but he wasn't sure leaving Elle was ok so soon after she just woke.

"I'll make you a deal. If by tomorrow I am sure you can at least make it to the bathroom and back to the bed by yourself without too much discomfort then I will go. But you will stay in the bed otherwise and I will be going after breakfast but back before lunch."

With a nod and a small smile Elle agreed. "Thank you. It's just...after everything…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eric asked understandably.

Elle nodded but looked away and took steadying breaths before she began.

"We didn't know each other in Erudite but I know you knew my brother and sister. George and Tori." Seeing the question in his eyes she answered. "Why didn't anyone know about me and why do I have a different name?"

Eric nodded in reply.

"I am their half-sister. My very young mother had an affair with their father. We didn't know about each other until I was just two years old and George and Tori overheard their mother and him arguing; where I was mentioned. After that the two of them sought me out. My mother agreed that they could see me and spend time with me but that it had to be kept quiet. Their mother was really angry and jealous so would have and did cause problems for my mother as much as she could. We grew really close and they never treated me as anything other than their sister. George taught me to cook actually and Tori loved to work with me and drawing. When they transferred, I was devastated even though I knew they belonged there. Tori went the year before George so that entire year we talked about when I would transfer. I can be honest and say that if they hadn't transferred I would have been happy to stay in Erudite."

"But you never showed divergent tendencies." Eric said as he thought back to her arriving in Dauntless. He had watched her sims closely and refused to let anyone else do them. He had honestly thought at first she would be divergent.

"Because I'm not. When it was discovered about George, shortly after his death, I was taken to be tested. I was so angry and scared. I had just seen George on visiting day. I met his boyfriend and saw how happy he was to finally be able to be himself fully. Something you know was never allowed or condoned in Erudite. He was happy and still making plans with me for my transfer. There was just no way he committed suicide! I think maybe before that happened and before the year spent with George in preparation for his transfer, I would have tested Erudite. But I think that time changed the way I thought and felt. So when I was tested I came out Dauntless. I was still watched closely though."

"I never thought of it like that, or that would be possible. To change aptitude like that."

Elle shrugged. "We could sit here and debate all day long what little good those aptitude tests really are and never get any closer than years of arguments and research. Regardless it was clear I was going to go to Dauntless. That first year after his death, Tori shut me out. She was angry and looking for someone to blame or punish. She was scared to bring attention to me or herself but scared that I might have been turned against her after she found out that I was taken in for testing. When she did finally find me again, I was so hurt and angry that this time it was me that shut her out. I didn't understand how or why she could or would think that of me. It makes sense now that I heard what happened to you. We were both still grieving and Tori channeled hers into hate. Of Erudite, Jeanine, Silas and then later...you, before you even transferred she had already started to hate you."

Eric could hear the guilt in her voice at that, the apology. So he rearranged them so she was pulled to his side and stopped her. "To her and the entire faction it would have looked like I was a future divergent hunter. One of her little child minions she was grooming for whatever plot she had in mind. It was what I needed and wanted it to look like."

She nodded then started again. "We did end up making amends to each other but there was always this divide between us because Tori had started to make contacts. Dangerous ones that she didn't want to bring down on me if things should go badly. Two years before I was to transfer that is exactly what happened. They wanted more from Tori, they wanted me and they weren't above threatening her to get it either. I guess, with how things turned out...I don't think there was truly a good side. I was forced to become a spy and get information. To contact people and pass along messages. That was how I met Johanna and Natalie myself but they weren't considered as part of the group, just sympathetic I guess. Natalie didn't believe in their methods any more than she believed in what Erudite was doing. That was how my path started but then they also trained me in what they could for when I was to go to Dauntless. Eric…" she looked at him with pain in her eyes and he knew.

"You were sent to take me out. That was the main thing you were trained for." Eric stated and help no anger or malice in his tone, just acceptance.

"Yes. But by that time I had already found something out. I found out about George in an unlikely run in with someone else it was thought was dead. Someone you supposedly had a direct hand in their death, when in reality it was rescue you engineered. Someone I trusted to never lie about this because George meant the world to him too."

"Amar." Eric smirked as he replied. "I am guessing he showed up in Amity or something?"

Elle smiles at his correct guess. "He was shocked to see me and then when he found out what I was up to...what they were wanting me to do...he became livid. He told me what you did for George and then later him. He cautioned me that I needed to find the answers to things on my own. That not everything was always as it seemed in this city. So I did. I knew then that I wouldn't be able to kill you if I found everything I had been led to believe was a lie. Even before I actually transferred I think I knew I wouldn't kill you. I didn't know that I would end up having to do what I did in the end."

She trailed off and got quiet, looking off into the distance at nothing in particular. Eric tensed beside her and asked what he feared the most right now.

"Do you regret it? Saving me...saving Brendan and trying to..."

"No!" She snapped her eyes to his with an angry look. "No, I don't regret it Eric. I regret that Tori wouldn't listen to me. That no matter what I tried...she just couldn't let go of that hate. It was like I had my sister but at the same time, she was gone. I regret that I couldn't save Emma and Robert. I regret that because I was determined to try, it led to Cara, Will and Tori's deaths. I regret that it wasn't _me_ instead."

"I have regrets too." Eric admitted. The strain of grief and guilt filling it while at the same time making him speak softly. "I regret not finding some way to keep in contact with my family. I regret that I didn't try harder to get over my shit with Four so maybe we could have worked together. I regret letting you face all of that alone. I also really regret that you had to take someone's else life at all but especially because of me. Some of those are far from logical things to carry around guilt for, and I know it. Just like I know you know yours aren't logical. We each made our choices as best as we could. Even your sister, Cara, and Will; they all made choices that they knew if they didn't at least try for...they could never live with themselves."

She wanted to get angry at first, feeling like he was trying to lecture her when she knew he was just trying to help them both. With a sigh she laid her head on his chest and felt his arms tighten around her.

It should be so odd and uncomfortable being alone and so close here together. They had both almost made a career in their time at Dauntless of harassing each other. It was a well known fact among Dauntless the two couldn't stand each other yet somehow they always ended up working close together time after time.

No one dared say anything to their faces because neither was exactly friends with anyone that would even attempt to kid with them.

She knew why she had been the way she was to him, but she had honestly believed he really did hate her. She had assumed it was because of Tori though and her very vocal dislike of the leader.

"Eric…" she started to ask hesitantly after he had casually took her hand in his and was idly rubbing the callouses on it softly.

"Hmm?" Eric was just, for once, not thinking about or over analyzing a damn thing. Soaking in and drawing comfort from this and hoping to hell things won't go back to the status quo for them.

"I always wondered...why it seemed from the beginning...I mean...you hate me right? Or did...or at least you…."

"I never hated you." Eric said to interrupt her. "I can admit there were things that annoyed the shit out of me that you did. I can also admit I tried to hate you because I thought it would be easier that way. You coming to Dauntless the year after I transferred brought up issues for me that I was trying to compensate for. One was, I wanted you to do well. I saw this potential but always felt that you were holding back. I was trying so hard for people to forget I was from Erudite, to distance myself from the faction for my own reasons but also because it was what I was ordered to do. I was supposed ingratiate myself with the leaders and be able to influence them to her way of thinking. My own person goal was to do that but in the hope that maybe just fucking maybe I could do the opposite. Then you come along and it was like looking in a mirror in some respects. You isolated yourself purposely, the way you approached training; like you were on a mission and everything and everyone else could fuck off."

"Because I was. Even with any of my training before it was hard and add to that I had to walk this edge...do well but not too well. I was stressed all the damn time." Elle admitted in a huff.

"Like I said it was like looking in a fucking mirror. But what I saw in your eyes and what I just knew you were capable of wasn't matching up with the performance you were giving. So I pushed you harder and I know I went over a few lines with you. That was to make sure no one could accuse me of favoring someone from my old faction and to see what you were really capable of. But also a little bit because there was a part of me that was paranoid you were sent by Jeanine for some reason. Maybe in case I failed or as an informant. I never really hated you though."

He looked down at her, her expression the one she had when she was deep in thought and processing information.

"Did you?" Eric asked the last part quietly, almost as if afraid of the answer.

"I never hated you either. I had to act like it and sometimes I almost felt like I could with how it seemed like you were targeting me specifically at times. I don't and didn't hate you." She admitted and looked up into his eyes.

It was enough for them both at the moment and neither were ready to ask the questions that were occurring for them both. Those feelings and questions went unspoken and a routine began for them as of that night.

For the next week while Elle was still not up to much activity, she was able to show Eric she could make it to and use the bathroom on her own. He still insisted on her having her breakfast in bed, with him eating in the chair beside her. After breakfast he would make sure she was dressed, had anything she might need and then set out to pick up the supplies they might need but also to see his nephew. He would be back before lunch and immediately make sure she was ok, then she would move to the living room.

Eric was able to resume some of those scheduled tasks he had once done on a religious basis but found that the ones he used to keep busy weren't necessary anymore. He finished his chores quickly so he could get back to Elle.

In between meals they talked more about things that had happened, how Brendan was doing, even things in the faction system that were good and bad. There had always been a connection for them from the beginning though they both fought and denied it. Even now, as it deepened, they denied it for their own reasons.

It wasn't a state that could be maintained for much longer because as the week passed their touches became different. They found reasons to do so and often. They ended each night in the same bed and no longer waited until one of them was asleep to find a way into the others arms. What their minds and insecurities were denying, other aspects of themselves had other ideas on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She was moving better. When Eric left just after breakfast she took a chance and moved to the living room on her own. It was a small victory for her and he saw on her face as soon as he came in that she was happy about it. He couldn't explain why he reacted as badly as he had, but it had pissed him off.

He told her it was because she could have hurt herself. How could he trust to leave her own her own if she did something that could see her hurt again? He had watched the happiness leave her expression and it go guarded again before she told him he was no longer her superior and that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

He had stormed out of the house after snarking out that she could see to her own lunch if she was so capable. He got as far as halfway to the hot springs before he cursed himself and raced back. Knowing she would do just fucking that and it was his fault for overreacting.

She was capable of taking care of herself and that was the problem. He wasn't ready for her to be able to do that. He had this fear in the back of his mind that as soon as she was able to, she would leave. She would set out on her own.

Sometimes in their talks at night, holding each other in bed, she talked about going back to the city to see if there was anything she could do. Elle had mentioned seeing if she could get into the compound. There were things in Tori and Bud's apartment, even the tattoo parlor that she would like to have. To have a piece of them. Elle thought a lot about the others and what they lost. Tris and her parents as well as Caleb. Christina and Will, though she thought that her sister and mom made it out of Candor. Edward and Mayra had apparently abandoned the factionless and their madness but didn't know what happened to their family. Zeke, Uri, Marlene and Hana made it out...Lynn had gotten separated from the group and even Johanna hadn't known if she joined them when they headed out.

There was the fear that if she got better she was going to head back into the city out of need to fulfill debts she once again created in her own mind that only she could pay back. He couldn't allow that to happen. She had already almost been lost once before because of a debt. Not again.

Elle was doing exactly what he thought she would be. She was leaning on the table, using it as a crutch as she wobbled and hobbled her way towards the kitchen. She had just let go of the table and taken a step when Eric slammed into the cabin. The surprise of that along with her already being unsteady from the effort she had expended to get this far, caused her to go down.

With a curse, Eric sprinted across the distance and scooped her up before she made contact with the hard stone floor, scowling heavily the entire time.

"God dammit, Brielle." He barked out as he carried her back to the couch. She had started to hit his chest in protest and throwing her own curses out at him.

"I am just doing what you told me to do, dick. You have no right to manhandle me. I didn't ask for your help! If I am such a burden take me to god damn Amity and I will be out of your hair."

"Would you fucking stop, Elle. You are going to hurt yourself." Eric hissed as she continued her assault on him even he was settling her back in the seat and trying to get the throw blanket around her bare legs.

She went to start yelling again and he moved so that one hand had both of hers trapped while the other went to cover her mouth and shut her up. "I'm sorry, Elle." He said loudly enough that it cut through her muffled yelling and surprised her again.

Her brow wrinkled in disbelief wondering if she heard correctly and Eric had just apologized at all much less to her.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I overreacted out of worry. I really was worried you were and are pushing it. We don't have the resources here to make sure you are healing properly, Elle." He was using a bit of the truth but also thinking fast to try and buy him and them as much time as possible. He took his hand away when he saw he had her attention and she was calmed down. "We know what was wrong generally but were hoping it isn't a more serious injury internally. You had to fill out and process enough injury reports, you know the normal procedure and recovery time. That was with all the resources and equipment of Dauntless and Erudite."

"I wasn't trying to push it, Eric. It is good to do a little bit more each day."

He nodded and felt relief he had avoided a disaster of his own making but hoped he could get her to his way of thinking without making her become all stubborn. "It is but that is with close monitoring with trained professionals. Neither of us have tons of experience with internal injuries. It isn't being weak to err on the side of caution. I am glad you were able to get as far as you did, really I am. I know I would be relieved to do that much on my own if it were me in your position. I would also be itching to do more just like I know you are. If you were in my position now though, what would you be telling me."

Elle looked away for a second and her nose scrunched up. She didn't want to admit he was right. It was like against everything she had previously established in how she dealt with him. He moved his hand to grab her chin and turned her to face him again. An eyebrow raised waiting for her to answer the question.

' _Like you don't already know the answer!_ ' She snarled in her mind to him. ' _Why is it so hard to just let go of how it had to be?'_

"I would feel the same way." She finally answered after chiding herself that she could try to change if he was willing too. By his apology he was already trying.

Eric smiled at her and let out a relieved breath. "So we take this slowly. In stages."

She was nodding in agreement while Eric was realizing that he wasn't just talking about her recovery anymore.

He gave her a nod back with a smile and raised up, then on some impulse, leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Good." He breathed out against her skin.

Eric moved away and to the bags he had dropped near the counter when he had stormed out. He missed Elle shivering and watching his back with wide and confused eyes before a small smile crept across her face.

He was already telling her about Brendan and the news he got from Johanna. They would be making a delivery in two days via cart and horses of things Brendan would need to stay there. Johanna would also have clothes for Elle so she could stop wearing his shirts all the time since it was all they had besides what she had been in when she first got there, but that got tossed right away. There was one set of clothes in one of the supply drops but no more clothes had been available at that time.

Fighting had apparently all died out and the city was quiet. No one had ventured in though and the last group had said it seemed like the two fighting groups had finally killed each other off.

Eric surprised her for lunch with fish that Johanna gave him specifically because she knew Brielle like salmon. What could have been a very bad day and night turned into a pleasant one, with both of them reading after dinner before bed.

There was still a tension in the two that was building more as the night wore on and bedtime approached. A storm that was building and set to break sometime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In early hours of morning a nightmare gripped Elle.

She was in the building near the Erudite main compound that she had gotten intel on. Silas had Emma there along with Robert. She knew on some level it might be a trap. She also knew that Silas was a sick individual and the things he could and would do to them left her with no choice but to try anything to help them.

Tori stood beside her and for the first time in a few years it was all of her sister beside her. "I'm sorry Brielle. I am sorry I dragged you into this shit. It was my job to protect you and I failed."

"Don't Tori. We can't change the past but what matters is right now. I would do anything for you, sis. You know that right? I know you said that it was like I betrayed you for him…"

Tori grabbed her and spun her to face her. Looking at her for several minutes, searchingly before a sad smile crossed her face. "I know you would. I also should have realized a lot sooner what I see now. I just don't know how long it had been going on."

Elle shook her head in real confusion. "How long has what been going on?"

Her sisters smile widened knowingly before she clucked at her. "Bree. Look how hard you fought me, fought everyone, for him. It was all justified. I see this now but even Natalie didn't have as much as passion as you did and do when defending him. Seeing you with his nephew, it should have registered for me then. It wasn't until right now, looking in your eyes…."

Suddenly Elle knew what her sister was about to say and she started to shake her head…as well as her body...violently in denial. "No."

" _Yes. You love Eric. It will only hurt to deny it, Brielle. You have a chance to be happy, take it. Don't live and die as I did. You don't need to stand alone anymore. Neither of you do. I love you."_

Too late Elle realized it was a dream. She watched as her sister seemed to be blown away in the wind and a scream tore from her throat.

Her eyes opened in wide horror and a silent scream, the one from her dream, never made it to the waking world but her thrashing and tears did. It was to this Eric was responding as he brushed his lips over her forehead and tightened his hold on her.

"I've got you, Elle. You aren't alone now. I promise you." He was murmuring, not realizing she had roused from the dream she had been tangled in.

Her fingers digging in slightly to where they were at his back let him know. He pulled back enough to look at her with worried eyes.

"It was just a dream, Elle. You're safe here." Eric said and wondered if she had known what she was saying in her sleep during the nightmare. Just repeating the word alone.

She was nodding as he reached up to brush away the tears on her face. It had all been a dream but now that she was awake with Eric looking down at her, she almost felt her sister again. Urging her to accept the truth of how she felt. The words of the dream were settling in her mind as she calmed slowly.

Eric leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing in and out slowly. Coaching her through it so that she could calm down. Only he stayed that way even as she had slowed her breathing. He closed his eyes as he realized her arms wrapped around his neck and her body, more specifically her upper body, was pressed tight against his.

There was that tension again. The crackling in the atmosphere as if a storm was approaching. It electrified the air and had goosebumps breaking out along their skin.

Now his breathing became laboured as her breath fanned across his face. Slightly minty with hints of lemon. A combination of the tea they both drank at the end of the night mixed with her toothpaste.

He moved so that his nose brushed against hers, licking his lips slightly. He could swear he felt her heart skitter or maybe that was just his. He almost jerked back when his lips ghosted over hers, not even remembering moving in that direction.

' _The last time was all an act for her. Her body might have responded but she never really wanted it. I did. I do...fuck how I do.'_ Eric thought and squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Eric." Elle said in the softest of breaths. She was trying to get the courage to ask for what she wanted so badly. What she hoped by his actions meant he did too. "Please." She finally asked in a slightly louder whisper.

She heard his intake of breath as if he couldn't believe it but only for the barest beat of her heart did he make her wait.

Then the storm broke.

Eric crashed his lips to hers not daring to give her a chance to take it back. That single word said in a pleading whisper filled every hope he had. Her automatically opening her mouth to welcome him in had a deep moan of pleasure escaping him.

They pulled each other closer before his hands went to tangle in her hair and frame the sides of her face. The kiss was deep and slow; a sensual slide of tongue on tongue while their breath mingled.

Elle moved her hands. One going to run through and lightly tangle in the riot of dark blonde curls. His beard brushing against her skin was a wonderful sensation all its own. Her other hand moved over and down the corded muscles of his back and soothed when she felt him shiver beneath her hand.

Eric moaned as Elle caressed him and took the cue to let his hand move from her hair to explore along her side. At first he moved over the T-shirt she was wearing until she reached for his hand and guided it under the shirt.

Elle moaned into the kiss and trembled slightly when his hand touched her bare flesh. A groan coming from him as well as he slowly explored. Using the tips of his fingers, the short scraping of his nails or the flat of his palm - he moved over and around every part of her; except for where she seemed most desperate for him to touch.

She was about to pull away from the kiss to give him a piece of her mind for that when she realized he had moved his hand and was lifting the hem of the shirt up until it reached the point where they had to break the kiss to achieve his goal.

Eric was caught in the need to have her naked under him. He needed to see her. To touch her without anything separating them.

"Only if I get the same." Elle panted out in a husky whisper.

Eric's eyes snapped to hers in confusion and she smiled at him. He didn't realize he had spoke out loud. His voice deep and husky and full of longing. But it hadn't been a request when he said the words, ' _need to see now'_.

No it had been a demand. And she had felt herself get wet at just the tenor of his voice alone but it was the look in his eyes. It was like she was the only thing that could quench the thirst of a dying man.

Realizing he had said that out loud but also that Elle was not only fine with it, wanted the same, had him moving immediately. He was already without a shirt but he moved back onto his knees and hooked his hands in the flannel pajama bottom. He swallowed as he looked at her laying there. Her tongue darted out and swiped along her bottom lip as if in anticipation.

"You sure?" Eric asked, his voice raw with lust. Inside he was just sending up prayers she said yes. She gave a small nod and his jaw clenched. "Tell me." He demanded horsley.

Elle took a breath before speaking. "Yes, I'm sure."

She was but she was also feeling nerves. When he didn't say anything else but started to lower his bottoms she moved up to her elbows to see better. Then she wanted to be closer as more skin was exposed and her breath was stolen. She knew he was fit but she never knew a man could be beautiful.

Eric saw her eyes go wide as she got to her elbows but then she did this, almost frantic scramble to try and sit up. He hurriedly shucked the pants and boxers and reached out to stop her only to have her shove his hands away. So he changed tactics and helped her to sit up.

She gave a blissful sigh that she wasn't being to stopped before Eric reached for her shirt bottom. She lifted her arms for him to pull it off and over her head and then went right back to her goal.

There was a v that needed to be touched, the smattering of curly hairs that she had first spied in that room in Dauntless that had taunted her as it disappeared into his jeans; those were free and she was determined to explore.

"Jesus" he murmured and pressed his forehead to hers as she ran her hands along his body.

She let her hands trace the well defined muscles of his abdomen then along his hips until she moved to the v that had her mouth going dry. Eric had snapped out of the haze her touch was putting him under and reached out to do some touching of his own.

One hand ran up her arm, to her shoulder then up her neck into her hair. The other he used to cup her breast in his hand softly before applying more pressure as he massaged and kneaded it. Rubbing the flat of his palm over her nipple.

"Yes." Elle moaned as her head fell back slightly but never stopped her hands from moving. Not even when one grazed the proud erection that was just begging for further inspection.

One hand wrapped around Eric while the other went to cup his balls and her intake of breath was overshadowed by his.

"Fuck that feels good." He ground out as she started to softly stroke him.

"Yeah?" Elle asked as she tilted her head back when he grabbed the base of it to look at her. She licked her lips slightly at the hooded look in his eyes.

Eric's nose flared out as he started to breath a little harder. "So good."

She smiled at him a little before her tongue darted out and licked her lips again. He could practically hear the wheels turning in her head and what her next move would be. It had him groaning but also spurring him into a move of his own.

He devoured her mouth hungrily as he slid his hand away from the perfect handful of her breast down to the mound between he legs.

She gasped into his mouth as his fingers eased the cotton protecting her away and slipped along her skin. When he came into contact with her moistened folds he was left growling into the kiss.

Elle pauses in stroking Eric as he began to rub a spot on her in smooth motions that sent sparks of pleasure through her entire body.

While he had really enjoyed what she had been doing to him, he was grateful that his own desire to please her had stopped what she had been doing. Without stopping from his working over her clit, he moved her hand from his cock and placed it on his chest instead. She left it there being so completely absorbed in the pleasure he was bringing her.

They were still kissing and he slipped a finger down further until he teased the entrance to her channel and her clit at the same time. He felt the deep vibrations of her moan coming from her chest and he let that finger continue its journey. At the same time as he did this he guided her gently to lay on her back with him still over her on his knees, kissing her deeply while he sought to bring her to a climax.

Elle felt it all building inside her until it felt like her toes were going to be stuck in their curled position forever, she was writhing and trembling on the bed. Eric had to lay practically on top of her to keep her in place. She couldn't decide if she wanted to run away from the source of the feeling she had or to try and move so she could get more of it.

It felt like she was going to break apart and she was desperately trying to hold it together. Eric could feel her fighting her release and him while at the same time she tried to push closer. Dragging his mouth away from hers he pulled back to look at her. Seeing the struggle playing across her face he increased the pace of him moving after working another finger inside of her. Her sex was slick and her channel was tight while it seemed to clamp down on his fingers.

Eric hungrily moved his mouth to her breasts and lavished them both with gentle kisses and licks then grazing his teeth against the nipple, tugging and pulling.

"Oh god." Elle cried out when she felt the strange sensation of pain and pleasure mixed together. It was like the pain enhanced the pleasure she was getting and then there was no holding back.

"Yes." Eric groaned and curled his fingers against a spot inside her that had her whimpering. He felt his own need for her release building inside of him. He wanted it so badly. To hear her crying out as she came undone for him.

He got his wish as her hands went to his shoulders, digging in and she cried out his name while her body arched up and froze in the throws of her climax.

Eric withdrew his fingers and moved quickly back to his knees before he ripped her panties down and off her. She whimpered at his withdraw but he had something else to replace that need to be filled.

He positioned himself between her legs and his sex just at her opening. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her for a kiss letting him know that she was ready and welcoming him.

He pressed forward slowly, wanting to savor the moment as they looked into each other's eyes.

Eric felt the tip brush against something that was stopping him from going forward and his eyes widened slightly. His body tensed.

"Elle, I didn't…."

Elle shook her head, biting her bottom lip in worry. "Don't stop, Eric." She pleaded with him as she raised her hips and he slid in further, pressing even more against her barrier.

Eric pressed forward more until he felt it give and then he was sliding in until he was completely inside of her. There was a pulse in his cock that seemed to be matching something inside of her.

He dropped his head to her shoulder groaning as he ran his hands up and down the sides of her body while still keeping as much of his own weight.

"Tell me when to move." He spoke against the crook of her neck while he kissed her there gently. She felt his body trembling while he held himself still and the pain she had felt was ebbing to a strange discomfort. Even that was fading fast.

She began to slowly move her hips to let him know she was ok and wanted more. He didn't need to hear the words; when he felt that and he matched her movements with his own.

He started out feeling like he was seconds from coming and that was gaining with every thrust and roll of his hips. Her mouth had found its way to his neck and she was moaning and against him as she used her teeth to graze and nip at his flesh.

There were soft moans from both of them and the sound of flesh sliding against flesh. Eric clenched his jaw and growled as he tried to hold off, wanting her to come before he did.

Elle took his earlobe in her teeth and nipped softly before moaning after he hit a really good spot.

"Eric...please...there." She gasped out in a pant in his ear.

"God please come for me Elle." He said as he moved in a repeat of what had made her gasp, a deep and powerful thrust of his hips that had made her body move with how forceful it had been.

"Yes just like that" her head went back, exposing her neck and Eric greedily sucked at it on her pulse point. She tightened around him once and he moaned. She tightened around him again and he jerked his hips harder against her, the rhythm becoming frantic and erratic.

She recognized the out of control feeling her body was spiraling to and instead of fighting it she gave in. A rush of heat radiated from her center as her body spasmed hard.

"Oh!" She cried out the start of her release as he moved in her harder and rotating his hips in a circular motion. Even as she was in the middle of her release the new motion triggered another one and she screamed out the added pleasure.

Eric's limit had been reached and he couldn't hold out any longer. Her heard her cry out even louder and her walls tightened around him, milking everything from him. His back arched and his head fell back as he grunted out his own climax. His body locked in that position while she continued to work her hips until her own finally started to ebb.

When he was capable of moving again seconds later he withdrew from her and collapsed beside her. She was moaning still slightly and fear as well as anger at himself flooded him.

He immediately took her in his arms and started soothed her. "Shit I am so sorry, Brielle. Are you in pain? Do I need to get some meds for you?"

She was still trying to catch her breath so she couldn't speak, only shake her head and pressed her face against his chest. Rubbing her nose against the hairs scattered across it. He ran his hand over her hair and down her arm while holding her closely.

When she could speak again she sighed and pulled back. "I'm not in pain, promise. Just really sleepy now."

Eric let out a puff of relief and smiled as he kissed her then pulled the covers back over them. "Sleep sounds good." He admitted with his lips against her forehead.

"Mmhmm" she said with a yawn and a nod.

They both drifted off to sleep with different thoughts in their mind. One telling them self that it would be wise to not read too much into things. While the other wondered if this meant the same for the both of them. Both resolved to enjoy the moments and wait for a sign on what should happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric woke to a naked Elle in his arms and sunlight streaming through the window. He could tell just by the position of the sun that it was later than they had been starting their day off. He thought about the normal routine and decided that today he would stay with her.

He couldn't bring himself to regret what they had done but he was worried he might have aggravated her injuries. It would be better if he stuck around close. Maybe even have her spend more time resting in bed just in case.

Laying in bed next to her sounded pretty damn good to him. He would just have to control himself. He ran his fingers through her hair as he watched her sleep. His thoughts turned to the things that had happened to them both. They had lost their family, their homes and the purpose that had driven them had been taken away as well with the fall of the city.

Grief hung in the air and weighed them down but somehow sharing it and talking about it with each other helped. He realized just the day before that he had something of his family...Brendan...to lessen that grief. He had the purpose of taking Brendan in and giving him the best home he could. To hopefully raise him in a way his sister would be proud of.

For Elle, she didn't have the same. George and Amar are alive, yeah but they aren't here and Eric wasn't sure if they even knew what had gone down.

A frown marred his face as he watched her lips part in a sigh when he cupped the side of her face and ran a thumb over her cheek.

He was getting to know her pretty well. Those late night talks more than hinted at her thoughts on what she wants to do when she is well enough. All those hints point to her leaving to go back to the city. She will be searching for another purpose unless he finds a way to keep her with him and that is all he wants now. Brendan and her; they are _his_ purpose and family.

He just knows that he needs to start finding a way to make that happen.

His mind is already going through plans and the facts he knows about conditions in the city when she stirs beside him. Her eyes flutter open as he brushes a lock of her hair away from in front of one of them.

"Hey." He says softly with a smile on his lips. "How are you feeling?" The smile slowly lessens as the worry that he had hurt her earlier comes back.

Elle smiles shyly and stretches a little. "Hey." She returns the greeting first. "I'm ok, just - you know sore." Her stretching revealed that she was more than sore in her abdomen and back areas. The areas where her major injuries occurred.

Eric saw the wince she tried to hide away and raised up to look down at her midsection while cursing himself. "No you're not, Brielle. I'm going to get you your medications."

He went to fling the covers off of them both and get up but Elle reached out to get him. "Please no Eric. I don't want to be sleeping the day away. Can't we just give it a bit. Maybe...maybe I take a bath or something? Then if when you get back from seeing Brendan and I am still hurting I will take something."

Eric laid back beside her but propped up on one arm and was thinking about her suggestion. He placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed his thumb in small circles as he thought.

"I'm not going to see Brendan today." He started out and she immediately protested. "I was already planning on staying today. Johanna and Evan are bringing the things for you and Brendan tomorrow. The crib will need a place to be set up so I was going to stay here and get things moved around and ready for that delivery."

Elle bit her lip in thought. She nodded feeling better that he wasn't staying because of her. "Ok."

Eric sighs and looks around. Warm water might help with the ache she is feeling in her muscles, ones that haven't seen as much use as they did a bit ago. He had a better idea than just the bath and got a smile of anticipation.

"Ok, we can do soaking to see if it helps with the pain. Breakfast first but you stay here. I'll bring it in for us."

Elle sighed heavily but didn't object. She kind of forgot she wanted to object because he had leaned in to kiss her. Slowly and deeply again. Stopping and pulling slightly away before he would move back in as if he was trying to bring himself to leave the bed.

Elle let out a sigh with her eyes still closed when he did finally manage to tear himself away. He smiled as he slipped off the bed and looked down at her. Her eyes slid open and were glazed as she looked him over then frowned when she realized he was sliding his boxers and pants back on. He winked at her pout with a smirk and took care of cleaning up and using the bathroom before going to the kitchen to get a breakfast for them.

He also gathered a few things together for his next part of the plan he came up with. When breakfast was done he helped Elle to the bathroom first even though she grumbled the entire time. He could tell she was hurting and even she admitted finally that she was.

"Eric, the last I checked the bathroom was the other way and didn't require you strapping a bag to your back." She was about to make a comment on him carrying her as well but she had found out herself that she was hurting badly enough that she didn't mind his help.

Eric smiled down at her in his arms. "You said you wanted to soak in warm water but I am going to do one better."

He was walking out of the cabin when his intention struck her. "The hot springs?"

Eric nodded and concentrated on the path they needed to take to get there. "I went there once but haven't used it. Looked really nice though." He shrugged and glanced back to her. "Seemed like it would be nice to share it with you."

Elle blushed a little bit and wrapped her arms tighter around Eric's neck before laying her head on his shoulder. "It does sound nice."

The weather was turning colder. The wind was stronger going up the path they took to the natural cave and springs that was their objective. It danced along her bare thighs and sent little bumps along her skin. Eric pulled her tighter and looked at her to make sure she wasn't too uncomfortable. He had just slipped the shirt over her before they set out but made sure to grab warmer clothes for her for after they visited the springs.

If she was cold or uncomfortable she didn't voice or look it. She almost looked like she was asleep again, with her head resting where she had laid it on him. He didn't disturb her and concentrated on the rest of the slight hike.

It wouldn't take long and then he could get her settled quickly in the water that should help in not only temperature but also with the minerals springs are said to contain. He was looking forward to it as well now that he had her to share it with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle sighed in bliss and relaxed against Eric's chest. The steam from the springs hitting the cold air of the cave swirled around them and felt good on her exposed skin.

Eric had thought of everything it seemed. When he got them there he had set her down on the edge of the lip of the crater that the springs came in at. From his bag he pulled two solar lanterns to light up the area, towels, and a thermos with two cups.

The thermos had the tea he had gotten her hooked on and after he got her in, he got in after her. Eric had started out beside her, with her pulled close to him but it was Elle that had moved to kiss him. He didn't let it go beyond the kiss though he badly wanted to. Instead he settled her back again but this time positioning her so that she reclined on him, and he could hold her to take the strain off her muscles.

They sipped the tea and enjoyed the springs in the quiet at first. Then after they had finished their drinks and their hands were free, Eric began to softly stroke and caress her. At first it was just her neck and shoulders. Soft touches alternated with firmer as he worked the different muscles in her upper body. Then he started to place nuzzled kisses and nips. Soon his hands had worked further down and Elle was in a duel state of relaxation and arousal.

"You're driving me insane, Eric." Elle mumbled as his hands had slipped below the waters surface and he was running his hands softly over her abdomen.

"Hmmm." He hummed at first then smirked with his lips against the back of her neck. "Maybe this is payback for all those times it seemed you lived to aggravate me."

Elle huffed and went to move but he locked her in place. "I was kidding, Elle. I know I didn't make things any easier on you either."

Elle settled back down and had her lower lip pulled between her teeth in thought. "I did though. I tortured you or purposely pushed your buttons. It was just so aggravating that even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help myself."

Eric frowned as he turned her head to look up at him. "What was so aggravating. The stress of everything?"

"That was part of it but that wasn't what I was talking about." Her skin was pinked from the steam but it seemed to darken even more.

"OK. What did you mean?" Eric asked softly. It was something obviously embarrassing to her.

"It was frustrating to wonder what might have happened if I didn't have to act like I hated you. If maybe we could have…" Elle paused, unsure if she should keep going but she felt Eric press his lips to her forehead, causing her to close her eyes and let go. "...I don't know what we could have been or done. I just wondered and it was frustrating because I knew it didn't make a bit of sense to wonder; it would never happen."

Eric nodded a little against her as he pressed his lips one more time, taking a breath as he pulled back. "I wondered too and it made me even angrier with myself and you. Sitting in my apartment when all of Dauntless was out partying and my mind wandering to what you were doing. I would hear you going in and out of your apartment down the hall and it took everything in me not to go and see if it was someone with you."

Pleasure filled Elle at his admission at the same time as deepened her embarrassment. Last night would have told Eric just how painfully inexperienced she was. It made her feel rather pathetic really when looking at other Dauntless. Not to mention Eric's reputation.

That made her scowl a little. "Obviously you know now you would have found just pathetic me at home alone. Probably with my head in a book or something like that. Nothing exciting there."

Her tone was bitter and her could hear insecurity in at as well. Maybe even jealousy? But he wondered what she had to be jealous of and then it hit him.

"Elle, if you would have come to my apartment at anytime other than when I was working; you would have found pretty much the same thing. Like I said, it is like looking in a mirror." He tilted her head up to look at him, his eyes trying to will her to get the message without him having to say the words.

Her she inhaled for a second as it dawned on her. "You mean you never…"

He shook his head. "I know the rumors but that is all they were."

"Why?" Elle whispered in disbelief while trying to push back the happiness and the secret hope that maybe it was because of her.

Eric shrugged with a frown. "Most likely the same reasons as you. It wasn't like I was about to get involved with someone in Erudite. Then when I went to Dauntless...I just couldn't let myself get attached to anyone. Not when that was going to put them in or myself in danger. There was so much at risk that it didn't seem right or worth it."

She swallowed and nodded in understanding as she laid her head back on his chest and tried not to feel disappointed. She understood everything he said all to well.

Eric felt the mood shift with her but he didn't understand why exactly other than maybe it was a reminder of the duties they had before. Everything they had dedicated their lives too. He needed to bring her out of that and back to the now with him. He also was wanting to let her in on one more bit of information, one that he had willfully ignored so many times in their past.

He began to place soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. When she loosened up and her body started to relax and respond to them he moved his hands along her body to cup her breasts and ran his thumb along her nipples.

He moved his mouth to just by her ear and nibbled on it. "Then there was something else that held me back." He ran his palm over her nipple and gave firm squeezes, just like he found she loved. "You see there was this one person I couldn't get out of my mind. It drove me crazy with wondering what I would do to her if she gave me even the slightest hint she would want me too."

"You…" Elle gasped as he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers while he moved to suck and lick on her neck again. "You did?"

Eric nodded into her neck and slipped one hand lower. "Oh yeah." He replied in a low silky drawl. His fingers found their target and he tapped and stroked over her little nub that was becoming swollen with her desire. "There were times when we would be arguing that I would push her even more just so I could see her skin all flushed, breathing hard and the intensity of her eyes. I could almost imagine she would look exactly like that if I pushed her up against the wall and took her there."

He slid a finger inside of her as she turned her head to look at him. Eyes hooded and lips parted. He was watching her closely and she moaned at the sensations of it all combined. Coherent thought was fleeing fast as he began to move deeply in her and in a increased rhythm.

"Oh god…" She moaned. "You better not be doing this to me while talking about some other woman." Her arm reached up to loop around his arm and she tugged a little on his hair.

Eric gave a soft chuckle and withdrew his fingers just enough that he could reposition her and then slide another one inside of her. He kissed her deeply and swallowed her moans before he pulled back to watch her again.

She rose fast towards her climax, clinging to him and no longer fighting to move her body like she had been in the beginning. He held her firmly, letting her know he was going to do all the work. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as she felt it crest for her.

"Look at me, Elle. Let me see in your eyes how good I make you feel." Eric demanded of her in a soft demand.

She complied as her eyes fluttered open and just as hers locked onto his it hit her. He didn't stop moving in her and it was like waves of pleasure washing over her. Not as big or scary as the night before. It felt different as Eric looked on her in wonder and happiness. Like she was safe and treasured.

He finally withdrew his fingers and placed soft kisses over her face as he pulled her in closer to himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the last of her shudders passed. "All those fantasies don't hold a candle to how she came undone for me last night or just now in my arms."

His admission that it was her drew a smile and a shuddering breath from as a few hot tears rolled from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying but she didn't try and shove them away angrily like she might have before. He just held her closer in the soothing waters surrounding them.

Until she was all wrinkled and more than half asleep in his arms, he held her like that. It wasn't until both their stomachs gave a growl that he began to get them ready for the journey back. Elle was feeling a little better so he let her walk a little beside him on the level part of the path back. He had an arm around her waist while she was clutching the other one. The pace was slow and he was so patient as they walked along. Letting her get her exercise and fresh air.

When the path starting a steep slope downwards, he swooped her into his arms again and picked up the pace. They were back to the cabin in no time. She protested his trying to get her to take a nap and wanted to be on the couch instead. He had no sooner got her settled then she drifted into sleep no matter how much she wanted to fight it.

He decided not to wake her to eat but would make up for the lack of lunch with dinner. He ate something quickly before he got done the list of things he wanted to ready for Johanna's arrival. He also made a mental note to himself to pick her brain tomorrow. He had ideas but would need her help to pull them off. Eric knew he needed to move fast though. Elle would be up and about sooner than he would like and he needed things to be in place or to happen before she was too well.

The end of the day saw them in bed together once again but there was a new level on connection and comfort with each other. The next few weeks would see it deepen in ways neither had dared imagine before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As he predicted, Elle was healing fast. The only reason he didn't feel panic at this was her not seeming like she was in any hurry to leave. She hadn't even mentioned going to the city again. The routine that they had set resumed after Johanna's visit with a few alterations with the suggestions that were made on that visit.

Along with a crib for Brenden, different things that would be needed for taking care of a baby, clothes for all of them for the colder weather and day to day wear, fresh foods, and medicine; Johanna had included something to help Elle get around. It was what she called a walking stick that had an area that could be used as an armrest for her to lean against if she needed it.

Eric made her promise not to try and use it outside of the cabin without him and Elle had wiggled a promise that he would take her out of the cabin for short stretches so she could start to get her strength back. He knew if he didn't make that promise she was just going to do it on her own.

Brendan would still be staying with Paisley and her family for a little bit longer, per Johanna's suggestion. The elder Amity had barely stepped into the cabin when she determined that the two former Dauntless had developed the relationship that they had been teetering on for so long. She also knew that with Elle still recovering and them being so new to any kind of relationship, they would need time together. She suggested they wait a few weeks before she would bring Brendan to them. That way Elle would be fully up to strength by then.

Eric was still be going to visit Brendan after breakfast and returning for lunch. It got to the point that Elle was able to make it to the kitchen and prepare lunch for them. As long as she had the crutch and the stool Eric had recovered from the shed and brought in for her.

When Evan had arrived along with Johanna he had taken a look at Elle and her injuries then given them an herbal paste that would help with the healing as well as muscle aches. He suggested some exercises and stretches as a kind of therapy. Eric had made him show him them first before Elle so he could decide for himself if he wanted her to do them. He couldn't find anything wrong with them so every other day they did them together after lunch.

Between that and the fact that it seemed like neither could keep their hands off each other, they often found themselves back in the springs to ease sore muscles and just relax.

Despite the sense of contentment he felt coming from Elle, he still felt as if he was just waiting for something or someone to come along and take her away. He had discussed this with Johanna on the first visit to Amity when he was seeing Brendan. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or not when she agreed with him. Her agreeing with him and wanting to find a way to stop her from feeling like she needed to take up some task again, saw Johanna agreeing to some of the things he had requested to look into.

The first was getting a message to George and Amar. This made Eric nervous but he knew it needed to be done. She had lost family and so much more that it was only right for her to be able to reunite with the family that had been forced to leave before everything went to hell. It made him nervous because he wondered if they would come and then she would want to go off with them. Leaving him and Brendan behind. There was no scenario where he saw being remotely okay with or even allowing that to happen.

Eric had always been a planner and to make any further decisions he needed more information. There was only one way to get that and it would be to investigate. The first steps to that had been made but it would be a while before he could do more. Until then he promised himself to stop trying to obsess about what might be and concentrate on what is right now.

Something that was easy for him to do in times like now. He had just gotten back to the cabin after his visit to his nephew. His normal load of supplies on his back in the bag and woven basket. He could hear humming coming from behind the door as he got closer.

He stopped and listened with a smile on his lips. Elle was in the kitchen area from the sound of it. There was the sound of a dishes being moved around as well as the scraping of wood on stone. She was using her stick to move around.

Eric pushed the door open as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb the scene he was walking in on. He was grateful he did because it took his breath away.

Elle stood with her back to him at the kitchen counter. The beginnings of lunch laid out on the wooden surface. The walking stick was propped against it as she worked on whatever ingredient she was preparing. She was still humming as she swayed ever so slightly.

A tantalizing movement of her hips that was only made more enticing by the dress she was wearing. Amity were known for their flowing clothes and this fit that bill. It was slightly different in that it wasn't as long, only going to about her knees. It gathered around her breasts a little tighter before it flared out. There were buttons all down the front, breaking up the simple faded red and cream floral design. It certainly wasn't revealing, only skin being revealed by the sleeves stopped just over the shoulder, legs and simple scooped neckline that showed her beautiful skin off.

In another life he would have turned up his nose in disgust at someone wearing that. Even in that former life, he didn't think he would ever be disgusted by Elle wearing it. With her black hair hanging freely so that it reached to just below her shoulders and her feet bare; she was a siren luring him in.

He surrendered completely.

The bag and basket were deposited to the ground as he moved and spun her around to face him.

She gasped in surprise but that was immediately silenced by Eric's mouth finding hers. You would think she was being mistaken for lunch with the way he devoured her. His chest rumbling with pleasure as his hands moved over her until he had her ass cupped in his large hands. The truth was he was always hungry for her. He found himself having to hold back for the both of them at times or they might never leave the bed.

Maybe it was the combination of being gone from her even for those few hours, his conversation with Johanna and the progress of plans, and coming home to find her looking like his own vision of a goddess...knowing she was his. Whatever it was he wasn't willing to wait another second to drink her in.

He lifted her up until she was forced to wrap her legs around him along with her arms. He turned on his heel as his fingers dug into her flesh to bring her closer to him. Eric was sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it when her ass hit the kitchen table.

She was mentally spinning with how quick everything happened. One minute she had just gotten started with preparing a simple lunch for them of a salad and leftover cold chicken. Her pain levels and soreness were fairly good so that and anticipating Eric coming home had her in a good mood. She felt light in spirit, something she can't remember feeling in a very long time. That translated to her humming songs as she worked. The next thing she knows is she is being swept up into his arms and her body set to fire by his touch and kisses.

He pulled away and some semblance of sanity started to return but she knew it was going to fade fast. His touch seemed to inflame her past any point of rationality. She would start out with a plan and focus and it all ended up being stripped away by pure need and want.

Her ass being put down on the kitchen table had broken that haze for her and she gasped when he broke free for the moment.

"Eric…." Elle started shaking her head slowly causing Eric to frown and look at her.

She had never said no to him or this. In fact he had to be the one to try and say no or restrain himself for them.

"We can't…I mean not here...it's the table…" Elle said as an adorable blush started to color her skin.

Eric grinned as he let his hands slide along her legs, opening them while at the same time pushing the fabric of her dress up further. He looked between her legs at the creamy fleshy being revealed before looking back up to her.

He pulled her further to the edge of the table while leaning in and kissing her. He had figured out the best way to get what he wanted was to take her mind off of everything by kissing her. That always ran the risk he would lose track of himself as well. It generally worked and this time he was lucky that it was paying off.

Eric reached up while still kissing her deeply and guided her panties off her before he pulled back and dropped to a knee.

Her entire face and body flushed red as he tossed her panties aside and was staring at her now bare mound. "Eric what are you doing?"

His darkened eyes were mesmerizing as he looked back up to her with a smirk. "Tables are for eating...right?"

Elle let out a gasp and clawed at the edge of the table trying to keep herself upright as soon as she felt the first touch of his tongue against her. She almost died of embarrassment when he made this sort of smacking sound and then groaned and dived back in for more.

They hadn't done anything like this with each other yet. She had meant to on him but somehow that plan always went out the window and instead found him buried deep in her. Not that she would complain about that.

Her breathing was coming in gasps and her body arched or tried to but he had a solid hold on her.

"Eric." She cried out in ecstasy as he continued to lick and suck on her.

He was experimenting with different things he had heard the guys in his old security unit going on about girls they were with and what drove them crazy. He smiled against her and thought that they certainly hadn't been bullshitting. Elle was bucking and moaning. Nothing she was saying was really discernible but it all let him know what he was doing right.

Her sounds were fascinating and arousing to him. They were almost completely different then the ones she made when she was under him in the bed. Even when he changed up how he moved they weren't this high pitched or frantic.

"Can't…" Elle had whimpered out and Eric had pulled back to look at her worriedly. Elle's head snapped to look at him and she almost screamed out. "Why are you stopping?"

A deep chuckle came out from him and she was scowling at him. She had been so close. So damn close. "You sounded like you were in pain, baby."

"Oh goddamn, please don't stop." She whimpered again and her hands ran through his hair. She wanted to pull him back to her but thought that was a rather rude thing for her to do...so she didn't.

Eric lost the smile and felt arousal flood him as he looked up at her. "Tell me what you want, Elle." He commanded her.

She swallowed and let out a shaky breath as if trying to calm herself down but he didn't want that. He wanted her wild and unrestrained. He wanted her showing and telling him how much she wanted...needed...him.

So he began slow teasing of his lips, tongue and teeth on her inner thighs while his fingers of one hand brushed and hovered over her. He could feel how wet and hot she was and bit his lip to hold in his groan.

"You know what I want." She mewled as the heat of his hand came so near to her entrance but wasn't enough to give her any kind of relief.

Eric growled against her skin before he took some between his teeth and put a little more pressure as he nipped it. After he released it he looked up at her and began to drag his tongue over the spot. He saw it click the second before she reacted. That click of desire and frustration. A determination that she was going to get what she wanted.

His dick throbbed painfully against the fabric of his jeans as she gave her own hummed growl and reached for his hair again. Her fingers threaded for it and he thought that at first she was going to pull him to her to resume what he had been doing.

Elle instead pulled him until he got the hint she wanted him to come up. He provided the momentum and strength but she led him where she wanted. She moved to kiss him feverishly and moaned when she got the taste of herself on his lips.

He didn't want to pull away when she stopped the kiss, but he once again let her direct him. Their eyes were burning into each other and she was panting. "I want you to make me come with your mouth and then I want you to take me with your cock."

"Fuck." Eric growled and then jerked her back up in his arms, hauling his ass to the bedroom as fast as he could carry them.

He practically dove face first into her as soon as her back hit the bed. He shoved her dress up and out of the way with a snarl at it daring to get in his way. His first long, firm drag of his tongue between her folds was slow. Each one after picked up in pace that moved along with the finger he had worked into her channel.

Elle was writhing on the bed, her toes curling and her hands still in his hair. She had no control over the fact that her thighs seemed to lock around him but since it held him right where she wanted him, she wouldn't have cared anyways if it did register for her.

Eric pulled his face away enough to breathe then dove back in knowing she was so close. He felt it in the way her body was vibrating and her moans had become almost silent now. He licked and sucked her clit in a long pull and she exploded for him. A moan tearing from her chest as she shook and her nails dug into his scalp.

When she released him from the hold her thighs had on him he pushed off the bed and stripped hurriedly. Almost falling in the process of trying to get his boots and pants off at the same time. Elle moved up to help him and smiling as well as panting, they managed to both get undressed.

She had a taste for taking control and wanted more so she took it. She pushed him down on the bed to his back and then moved towards him. She wanted to repay the favor but as much as he was willing to let her guide things, he needed to be inside her too bad.

"Elle, I need you now baby." He groaned out and pulled her away when he saw where she was aiming her kisses to. "Get on top of me." Came the strained demand as he grabbed her hips and helped to lift her.

She bit her lip and let her legs go to either side of his pelvis until she was on her knees and hovering over him. With a nod from Eric she took him in her hand and smirked slightly when he hunched up and groaned at the feel of her hand closing around him. Instead of guiding him into her immediately she stroked him and felt herself get even wetter at the way he moved his hips while his eyes burned with need. He was begging her but wouldn't say the words.

Remembering his torture of her earlier she smiled wickedly and let the very tip of his cock brush against her. "Tell me what you want, Eric?" She purred, arching an eyebrow up.

Eric's hands whipped out and gripped her hips, making her teasing movements stop until the head of his cock was pressing just inside of her. The burning need for her….not just to be buried in her...but to _be_ with her, came over him and filled his eyes with intensity.

She gasped as she looked at him stricken by his look, feral almost. "Eric?"

"What I want….is you. All of you...only you…" As he was speaking in a low grinding voice, he was pushing his hips up so that he was slowly filling and stretching her watching her eyes widen and her mouth go slack. "Now." He growled out and thrust hard the last few inches inside of her.

"Oh shit." Elle cried out as her head fell back in pleasure at this new feeling. Eric filled her like he never had before, reaching somewhere deep inside of her.

Her eyes were closed and her head still back as she adjusted to all of that. Eric slid his hands up until he could pull her forward and her breasts were against his chest. Then he moved his hands to her hair and moved her mouth to his.

The kiss was both gentle and possessive as he delved deep. When he pulled back he ran a hand down her back to her hip.

"What I want...is you to show me how much you want me, Brielle." He whispered to her in a plea that was also tinged with uncertainty.

Her hips began to move slowly in a small rocking motion as she remained close and they exchanged kisses. She picked up the pace with her hips as well as their kiss. His hips began to move up into her and he held her against his chest when he worried it might be too much for her. She clung to him and would bite or suck on his neck, ear, or shoulders. When her climax broke she shuddered against him and cried out his name.

"Need you so much, Eric." She mumbled almost incoherently against his neck as her pleasure still rode her.

Her words set him over the edge and he jerked his hips twice more before he released with a groan. His arms wrapped around her back and he held her close to him while they both came down from their climaxes.

Elle smiled against his skin and let out a sigh along with a moan when the hunched over position became uncomfortable.

"You ok?" Eric asked pulling back to look at her in worry.

She nodded against him but he couldn't see her face so he rolled until he could position her on the bed beside him. She gave a disgruntled huff but settled into his side, feeling her muscles loosen in relief.

"Just didn't want to move from that position yet." She grumbled finally.

Eric's chuckle was deep as he kissed her forehead. "Liked being on top, huh?"

Elle blushed but nodded. "It was...different."

"Mmmm...well when you are all healed up…" He looked at her with a grinning leer "...can't wait to see you riding me properly."

Elle reddened and hummed some kind of agreement as she burrowed into his side even further. They sat in the quiet for a few moments just enjoying the quiet and each other until Elle's stomach decided to remind them both that their lunch had been interrupted.

They both laughed and with a kiss, Eric got himself and her up then dressed. When they went back into the kitchen they worked together at the counter. Elle sitting on the stool beside him. He told her about his day and how his nephew is doing.

"So Johanna will be bringing Brendan tomorrow?" Elle asked with hope in her voice. She had been growing more and more impatient to be involved with all of the things Eric was telling her about.

She had tried to fight the feelings of attachment to Brendan in the short time she had him but hadn't been as successful lately. Not with how things had been going with Eric.

He smiled over at her and nodded. "Yep. No more having to leave after breakfast unless I need to go into the market. I figured that when you are up to it we could maybe do that together. Johanna gave me a carrier for us. She showed me how to wrap it around my neck and waist to hold Brendan in place but I am pretty sure I already forgot."

Elle laughed as he went over to the bags and pulled out what looked like a bundle of scarves of some kind. "I don't think I would know how to work that either. We'll just have to get her to show us tomorrow."

"Yeah. That and those cloth diapers. I still can't get the handle on that. I don't remember babies having those in Erudite or Dauntless." Eric was scowling and Elle had to bite her lip at how cute he looked right now.

"Because they didn't, Eric. I don't imagine you came into much contact with babies. Especially in Dauntless."

The image of the old Eric, holding a baby like it was a bomb over the chasm with a scowl of disgust and ordering it to do it's business properly; flashed in her mind and had her doubled over in laughter.

She told him this in gasped and choked laughter while Eric pouted and tossed lettuce at her to get her to stop.

"I wasn't that bad dammit!" He protested but had to admit...it was pretty damn close to something that he might have done.

She knew she hadn't offended him by the twitching of his lips and the way his blue eyes had the slightest of a twinkle in them. She felt, as she often did since waking, something inside her melt and warm at this side of him. It made her want to go to him, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. She always fought that because it felt so different than kissing while they were about to have sex. It felt so much more of a danger to her.

The urge was too much to resist this time and she found herself sliding off of the stool and moving to him. Her arms slid around his waist and her nose buried in his bare back. She pressed a soft and unsure kiss against the center of his back, just between his shoulder blades.

Eric gave a sigh and turned so that they were chest to chest again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer but just stayed like that. This was a step for Elle and he wasn't about to scare her off. He waited and was rewarded with her lifting up on her toes to press her lips against his.

Out of the weeks they had been together and intimate, this was the first kiss they shared that was plainly and simply a kiss. It was affection filled and deep but it wasn't a seeking for more kiss.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Eric still held her close but also held her eyes. He took a breath and a leap as he breathed out the words that could send her screaming in fear away from him. "I need you too, Elle."

Elle's heart stopped and her breath stuttered. His fingers tightened against her and his forehead crinkled but he didn't let her go and he wouldn't look away.

She couldn't reply, didn't know how to. She hadn't realized she said it out loud earlier. It wasn't something she had really been ready to admit to herself much less to Eric. Words uttered couldn't be taken back but did she want to?

She didn't know and she didn't want to hurt him either. So she wrapped her arms around him tighter and laid her head on his chest while closing her eyes. She breathed out in relief when he held her tight and didn't press for anything else. She felt his heart under her cheek and his breath at the top of her head.

In this moment she had everything she had never hoped to have for herself. She wanted to enjoy and embrace it, but something she couldn't even name was holding her back.

She didn't run and that had to be something, Eric thought. Now he just needed the time to show her he meant what he said and that her place was with him. He hoped that the message to her brother took it's time so he could have his.

Until that time he would enjoy this last day of time together before Brendan was added. The door was opened and the next step to take he would leave to Elle, he just hoped it wouldn't be a step back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elle was finding it hard to believe what her life is right now. Had it really been eight months ago that she was struggling with the role of a would be assassin and tasked with killing a man she knew was innocent and even in her eyes a hero?

Her hero.

The man who had saved a brother long thought dead. George's death had left a hole so deep and dark she didn't know that it could ever be filled.

Eric didn't know that is just what he did. When she found out what a young Eric had risked, she already knew what her path would be. She fought admitting that and so much more over the years. She fought it even harder when she finally went to Dauntless and came face to face with the monster she was supposed to hate and destroy.

From the first there had been something there. During training when he was at his coldest and cruelest to her, going harder on her than anyone else in her class, there had been something in his eyes. He would single her out often, and for no reason other than he could. In those times she wanted to hate him, she just never could.

When Elle fell in love with Eric she couldn't really say. She had lived in hiding and denial for so long that it was just so ingrained in her. Never reveal her true feelings especially to Eric.

That had been chipped away at slowly over the months that she has been with Eric. Larger bits of that fell away when Brendan joined them two months ago.

It had been a struggle and learning process for the both of them. Elle had stepped back and didn't want to intrude or assume too much. That changed in the second week when she had lain in bed with Eric; as he was falling into an exhausted sleep he had kissed her and murmured that he couldn't do it without her. That seemed to have sealed her fate.

Now it was two months later and she was looking at the happy baby boy sitting in a small metal tub splashing in water and babbling. The sun is shining and sky is clear outside, making for the perfect day for an outside bath. Eric is over by the area he chops wood to trade for supplies. All she needs to do is turn her head to get a view of him at work.

Shirt off and muscles rippling as he lifts the ax high before swinging it down with a thud. Every once in a while he would catch her looking at him and a cocky grin would lift his lips up on the sides. It was still enough to make her blush no matter how many times they had come together.

Elle leaned forward to scoop up some of the sun warmed water to trickle over Brendan, making the little boy laugh even more. She would get him out of the bath and wrap him up soon before laying him down for a nap. Something that sounded wonderful to her at the moment.

She was all healed now though she still wasn't up to where she had been physically before. With Brendan and their new routine it was hard to want to push herself to get back into the same physical shape. Not to the extent she once went to before.

Eight months ago she would never believe her days would consist of cuddling with a baby and Eric Coulter. Waking up with him and making slow quiet love before Brendan let them know he was up for the day. Breakfast was a noisy affair but one that lifted both of their spirits even when Brendan was having a bad day. The rest of the day was all dependent on what that baby, who had both of them wrapped around his little finger, might be up to.

Gardening, small walks together with Brendan strapped to Eric in his carrier, playing on the floor with the toys and activities provided by some of the Amity women, light exercises, and preparing meals together; those seemed to be the core activities of her days. At first there had been an itching within her, a restlessness that she couldn't quite settle. She thought it was because she was needed somewhere and wasn't able to do anything about it while she was still recovering. As she recovered and got better that started to fade as well.

Elle was forced to admit that the feeling she had was her fear, urging her to run and get out now before she was in too deep. At times, late at night when Eric was holding her, she felt it creep up on her. It always seemed that he knew when she was feeling this way.

He would hold her just a little bit closer, mumbling her name like a prayer in his sleep. Other times he would wake up and see her awake in his arms. He wouldn't say anything, he would just begin to touch her. Stoking a fire that was never all the way banked in her. On those nights he didn't let her rush things. He would spend what seemed like forever just touching her and letting her touch him in return. Pulling her deeper and deeper into her need for him; for both of them.

The thought terrified her because she felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop or to wake up and realize it was all a dream. She didn't think she could survive if either happened.

Eric waved to Elle as she gathered Brendan out of his bath and went back into the house. He wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his arm and went to stack all of the wood he had already cut into small bundles. He would need to get those bundles set at the drops and check the supplies that would be left in exchange.

Today was also the day he would be going to meet with Evan and Johanna. The last note he got in one of the supply drops let him know they had some good leads on a few of the things they were checking in to.

He hated leaving the two of them alone for any amount of time but it needed to be done. Elle was all healed and could decide to leave at any time now. He feared this so much that he had been putting off having the three of them going in to the community during their walks. Johanna had been saying that if he didn't want Elle to feel trapped he needed to let go a little and give her room to breathe. He knew she was right but he just couldn't.

He thought the time with Elle alone had been the happiest time of his life but he was wrong. When Brendan came to be with them it had only multiplied. Even in the nights that Brendan wouldn't sleep and seemed to cry for no reason, which weren't many, he still had a sense of being complete. He just couldn't risk losing that.

When he finished with his chore and jumped into a quick shower, he went to find Elle. He was surprised to find her curled up in bed with his sleeping nephew right beside her. He felt his heart stop at the image of them both. So beautiful and peaceful in their sleep. Brendan holding a lock of Elle's hair while she cradled him against her chest.

He moved to the bed and carefully eased onto it until he was right behind her. He was careful not to wake Brendan but he ran a finger down the side of Elle's face, causing her to stir a little.

"Shh." He hushed her soothingly. "I just wanted to let you know I am going to make the drops and then run to get more supplies. I'll be back in time to help with dinner."

Elle sighed and moved her head to kiss Eric before she was turning and slipping back in to sleep.

Eric smiled and eased back off the bed. He remained quiet as he got ready for the hike and then slipped out of their home.

* * *

"We have word from a few of the communities outside of the fence. So far these are only the ones that contain people who once lived in Seattle or the children and grandchildren who lived here." Johanna informed Eric as soon as he settled himself in her office.

She could sense as soon as he arrived that today would not be a day for prolonged pleasantries or delay. He had the air of impatience and that always made him more temperamental.

Eric nodded and took a drink of the water he was provided. "What is the word then?"

"There is interest in the proposal, however, none of them are willing to entertain the idea if it is to mean going back to the way things once were." The elder Amity answered, her own feelings about this still in a tangle.

Eric shook his head and swallowed a gulp of the water. He had all but run to make it here in record time. "I don't see that happening. Hell, I will make sure it doesn't. That is what put us in this entire fucking mess. We are going to need to come up with some kind of system though."

He waved that away for now. "Getting ahead of ourselves. Have you heard anything back about those we needed to get in touch with?"

Evan nodded. "The group of people, your friends, ended up heading towards California. It shouldn't be too much to figure out where they finally stopped. There are a few major cities but there are several smaller that dot the coast along there. The other two, George and Amar, got the message. From what I am understanding they are planning on tying up loose ends where they are currently and heading here."

Johanna caught the nervous nod from Eric and she put out a hand to touch his elbow. "That is a good thing. Them sending word they are tying up loose ends where they currently live suggest they at least plan on staying a while when they get here. If what we are working towards plays out like we planned I know the two men will want to stay and help."

Eric ran a hand through his hair with a nod. "Fuckin' hope so." He mutters before he steers the conversation to other matters.

Teams would need to be formed to go into the city and try to evaluate the conditions. They would need to go sector by sector with how big the scope of everything is it could take months just to find out the viability of his idea. It would be worth it in the end if he could give Elle her home back though.

"Have you thought about the other matter I mentioned?" Johanna asked Eric as he was packing up the newest supplies for his family.

He had hoped to avoid this subject but knew the woman he was coming to see as a friend and mentor even more than before, wouldn't let it drop. "I am thinking about it still."

Johanna sighed and shook her head. "I know what you are trying to prevent. You have to know deep down that by trying to keep her in a bubble of your creation will more than likely drive her away, making her feel stifled and caged. Just like you were when you first came to us."

His jaw taut, he growled a little before he closed his eyes and nodded. "I know."

"Might I suggest that I send the cart for you three for the celebration we will be holding in a weeks time? That way you won't have to worry about the hike with Elle and Brendan. We could even arrange for somewhere to stay that night if it gets too late."

Eric debated and had his eyes narrowed as he calculated things. "No staying the night but we will take the cart. I would rather not put Brendan too off his routine and getting him used to his new life with us. We will be going back home that night."

Eric turned to leave and heard the smile in his friend's voice as she agreed to have it all arranged. He knew she would do just that so he didn't worry anymore about that. His concern and focus went all to getting home as quickly as possible.

Eric had been putting in a lot of thought to home and the meaning. He hadn't felt like he had a home in so long, not since the death of his father. He was finding that it wasn't a specific building or place. Dauntless had felt like home to him the moment Elle had come to him. Even then he had known somewhere inside he had just been denying things.

There would be no more denying it and no more pretending she wasn't everything he needed.

* * *

The bag sitting beside the door was like a bomb, set to go off the minute those large boots set foot over the threshold of the cabin. Elle eyed it in dread and anger. She used those feelings to push aside the absolute pain and hurt of the choice she had made.

 _Choice, what choice. The only other option was to stay here as a burden and a debt he thought he needed to repay._

She was the stupid one that confused his gratitude for affection. Convinced herself that he might love her, like she...

She swallowed and closed her eyes against the burning behind them. She had already said her goodbyes to Brendan. He was thankfully down for a late nap. Eric was off on what he had told her was him helping with the beginning of the fall harvest. She found out that it was really him sneaking away to see her….Paisley.

Elle had wanted to think it was nothing at first when she noticed how they were together at the festival. How he smiled at her while she was holding Brendan or how her hand lingered on his arm.

She had even remarked on it more out of curiosity.

" _Yeah, I guess I am just trying to open up to more people. It just seems natural to do that with her. Brendan adores her and I am coming to think of her as family. We will need that I think. I was actually considering moving closer, so we aren't so closed off. I am thinking of talking to Paisley and see what she thinks."_

The words at the time hadn't registered for her that when he said 'we' he wasn't referring to Brendan and Elle, along with him. That took Elle seeing him leaving _her_ house when he should have been out helping with the harvest two weeks after that festival.

Elle had walked down to visit with Johanna and wanted to pick up a few things to make as a surprise for Eric when he came home for dinner. She never made it that far. When she got closer to the main compound, Elle saw the door open to Paisley's house and Eric stepping out. Looking all sweaty and rough, buttoning up a shirt and laughing at something she was saying. Paisley followed him out, reached out to touch his chest right before he got the last button done. He leaned in and kissed her cheek then smiled and left.

Elle hadn't seen where he went to after that. She had just felt sickness in her stomach and rage heating her skin. She knows Paisley saw her, had even raised her hand to wave but when she got a look at the expression on Elle's face she had quickly gone inside. That was a week ago.

She tried to be logical and not react. Elle was even going to talk about it with him. When he came home he had this shifty look in his eyes and for the first time since they had become intimate he turned her down. Saying he was too tired. He still held her close at night but it was no more than that. In the morning there were no loving wake up calls she had been used to. He still kissed and held her but his rejection hurt, so she pulled away.

He had acted hurt or offended and that had set her off. They had their first fight since she brought him here. He had stormed off and didn't come back until late. He had apologized and held her even closer, but she pretended to be asleep.

Elle had already made up her mind. She saw where this was heading and needed to get out now. She should have never indulged in allowing her own feelings to enter into things. She had heard that some people had problems separating sex from emotional attachments and apparently she was one of those people. Apparently Eric was not.

Tears were rolling down her face at her recollections of the past and she knew that wouldn't do. So she went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Until she finally filled the sink and dunked her face into the water. She came up spluttering and looked into the mirror. There was some redness around the eyes but it would have to do.

She fixed her hair and went to the living room. Eric was bound to be close to arriving. Her estimation was correct as he entered just as she was slinging the bag over her shoulder. She braced herself and lifted her chin.

Eric was practically dragging himself inside. He didn't look to be in a good temper and it didn't improve when he caught sight of her. Dressed in the clothes she had collected in Amity from a few of the women there. The pants were from a candor and were black. The top was a tank top from an Amity woman and was a deep red. She had a jacket of some kind of denim that was dark grey, probably from someone in Dauntless at some point. She had her own boots on and her hair in the style she always wore it in while in Dauntless.

"Brielle?" His using her name in question asked everything at once.

She shrugged and hoped it looked casual. "I'm all healed up. It's time I got started on finding my own way again." She looks back to where Brendan's crib is and swallows around the lump in her throat. "He's asleep. I went ahead and made some dinner for you but I am going to go ahead and set out to have a word or two with Johanna…."

Eric let his bags drop and stepped forward with a scowl. "Fuck dinner. You are just leaving? Leaving us like this?"

"Look, I appreciate you taking on getting me better. I know that it couldn't have been easy to be held back like that.."

A growl erupts from him as he grabs her arm and jerks to him. "Held back? What are you even talking about, Elle. Please...tell me where this is coming from because I thought we…"

"It was nothing, Eric. We were grieving and both felt like we owed each other something. I might have gotten caught up in it for a little bit but I am good now. Really. It's ok." She tries to give him a small reassuring smile that falters when she sees disgust cross his face.

"Debt. So all this.." he motions between the two of them with a finger "...was what? You just settling some fucking debt that exists only in your mind!"

Elle bristles and jerks out of his arms, heading towards the door. She might know it wasn't more for him but she couldn't let him know what it meant to her. She also didn't want their last words to be angry.

"I don't want to fight with you, Eric. I was hoping that we could part as friends at least." She said all this while holding onto the door and couldn't face him.

"Friends." He scoffs behind her and she hears the sneer in the words. Her heart clenches and she fights back the bile that has plagued her everyday and every time she thought of what she is doing now. "So you're just leaving like that? What about Brendan?"

It is so hard to choke back the sob and she doesn't succeed. She rips open the door and steps out, yelling over her shoulder back to him. "I am sure you and Paisley have that all figured out." Then she bolts into the night.

He won't follow. She planned on that, counted on it. She would run and he would have to stay because Brendan was there. He might be asleep but he would never leave his nephew alone and unattended. She knew she was a coward running like this.

Part of her was screaming to turn back and confront him fully but she couldn't. If she heard everything she knew to be true confirmed, it would rip what little will she had left from her. When she got far enough away she slowed finally until she was barely limping along.

She honestly had no clue where she was going to go. Elle had said she was going to Johanna but she didn't know if she could or would go there. The woman that she had come to see as such a good friend and surrogate mother, would convince her to stay. Would welcome her with open arms even. That sounded nice but in reality was just going to be torturing herself.

Eric would appear tomorrow and they would inevitably run into each other. Elle would have to see him as he finally is able to put together his family. She couldn't stand to see the three of them as they started their new happy lives together knowing that she wanted it to be herself.

Her feet betrayed her while her eyes brimmed with pain and tears. She wound up outside the very same door she had been intending to keep away from. And just like she thought, it was thrown open and she was welcomed in. Johanna's embrace was what finally broke the timid wall Elle held her pain and grief with. It crumbled until she was a sobbing mess being rocked in arms of comfort.

Johanna didn't ask what is going on. It wasn't time for that. She could only hold the young woman and soothe her as much as she would allow herself to be soothed. When her tears had run dry, she then held a wet cloth to the back of the young girls neck as she then let the grief and pain leave from her stomach.

When that too was all dried up, Johanna helped get her settled in one of her spare rooms where Elle sunk into the only kind of sleep that can happen when someone has been under such strain.

Her sleep was fitful but she didn't wake. She dreamed but wouldn't remember them come the morning. She rose early hoping to sneak away before Johanna woke herself. Elle was met by the elder woman and all hope she had of slipping off disappeared.

A patted motion on the seat beside her and a look of no arguments saw Elle sitting down at the silent order. She was served tea and some toast before Johanna looked to her.

"Now, child. Tell me what has brought you here and so upset." Johanna had a way about her of making her commands gentle. It left the person feeling like it was a request and they had any choice in the matter.

Her tone and aura drew the person's troubles out of them without them even knowing they were giving them away. It was the same with Elle and she knew she could have fought it but she didn't want to.

She unburdened herself and felt better for it. Johanna offered advice. Elle knew she would. She also knew she would say to talk to Eric. To open up to him about all of this but...that wasn't something Elle could do. She couldn't risk it.

Elle knew what she saw and what she felt. Eric was trying to do the right thing by her but that was all it was for him. She held no anger towards him and wished him well. It was time for her to move on and find her place. Before she could move on she would confront her past.

She didn't tell Johanna this but she had decided sometime in her fitful night that she would go back to the city. When Johanna had to leave for her day, Elle left to start out the next step in hers.

The further she got from Amity, the more the hollow feeling inside took over. She thought that having to face the truth would kill her but it turned out that running away was just as likely to do the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my own characters and plot.**

 **Chapter 13**

They found Elle in Abnegation of all places. A week after she slipped out into the early morning, the people Johanna had hoped would turn up finally did. George and Amar were met with a tight lipped and angry Eric. Johanna was worried and welcoming. Neither knew where Elle had gone for sure to but both had a pretty good idea that she headed back to the city.

Eric's demeanor and anger were grating on George's nerves and he was already keeping a thin hold on his anger. He had lost one sister already and the other that he hoped to be reunited with could very well be dead. No one had a clue and hadn't been able to locate her.

George had left to get supplies while Amar talked with the two. He suspected something had happened between Eric and Bree...or Elle as Eric kept calling her. When he wasn't snapping the name Brielle out like a curse. There was hurt in his tone and worry, so Amar didn't become as angry as he knows George would have had his husband remained.

They couldn't search for her like they wanted. That was the purpose of forming the teams and starting to work their way slowly into the city. There were too many possibilities of traps and unknown conditions to just barge into the city.

There was no way that George and Amar weren't going to go on their own. So they had geared up with supplies that would travel well and set out. Dauntless was where they assumed she would head but they found traces of someone passing through into the Abnegation sector recently.

At least she had found a way to arm herself and was alert to someone approaching her. After her calling out questions only George would know, did she let them approach the house she had taken shelter in and set up a base of operations.

She hadn't gotten much done besides getting some supplies together and scouting out this sector. She had ranged between crying and sick to her stomach for the entire week she had been gone. Of course her brother wanted to know everything that happened. She had told him all about the troubles that started, what she had been tasked with and how she couldn't go through with it after she had found out Eric had saved him.

She went through explaining how everything unraveled. She told the two men everything but what happened between her and Eric when she was being nursed back to health. They read between the lines and knew. What they didn't know was what caused it to end.

It took some convincing but they talked her into going back to Amity. There was a meeting being held and there were plans for what everyone was looking at doing would be discussed. Considering she didn't really know what she was doing anyways, she figured that it was a better solution than her wandering around sectors aimlessly. There was a part of her that was hoping she could see Eric and Brendan. Hoping she had been wrong and he would want her to stay...want her back.

Tomorrow would either see that hope realized or her the fool.

* * *

Amity normally had their gatherings when anything important needed to be discussed in the dome that held their communal eating and gathering space. With the influx of people from the city when they escaped the fighting but also the outlying communities, there was no way it was going to fit everyone.

Instead a stage of sorts had been constructed and those that would be organizing or leading it stood on this. It gave a good view of them to the gathering but it also allowed those on the stage to see out into the audience.

Eric wasn't about to admit that his eyes were roaming and in search of a specific person. She had left and made it clear they had meant nothing to her. He hadn't been able to feel anything but anger from the second she ran from their home like a damn coward. He couldn't even run after her. He didn't know if he would have anyways.

He had stood there and felt his world being ripped from him. It should have made him sad and hurt...something other than the cold anger he felt towards her.

Friends. The words still made a sneer come to his face. As if he could be friends with someone that had ripped his heart out and stomped on it.

Fuck friends. He didn't need them.

Whether he needed them or wanted them, he had them. Johanna had been there for him. She didn't pressure him to say what had happened but she had urged him to try and talk to Elle when she showed up again. She had been sure that Elle was just going through something and that she needed time.

He knew that she had been upset about something but she hadn't wanted to talk about it. When he asked she would blow it off and say she was just tired or feeling sick. He hadn't pressed because she was sleeping more and he had even heard her in the bathroom a few times being sick to her stomach. She had seemed moodier than normal too.

He picked up his efforts to get the plan they set in motion going because the thought all of that was her being anxious and restless. There were a few times he had to join in going into the city to make sure that when the bigger groups headed in, trucks could make it into the city.

He told Elle he was helping with the harvest but he was heading into the city instead. His own temper probably didn't help matters. Seeing the damage and destruction, as well as encountering a few traps that had been set; had frustrated and angered him.

Getting hurt during one of those excursions had really upset him. It brought home how much he was keeping from Elle. To hide his injury he had to refrain from being intimate with her.

Those last two weeks had been tense for both of them but they hadn't been bad. Not enough to drive her away, to run away like she had.

No. Eric was convinced that it had gotten too deep for her and she had used any out she could find to take off.

His attention is pulled to the person beside him and he smiles despite his anger and pain. Brendan is in Paisley's arms and babbling away. The young woman had been such a big help since Elle left. He hadn't been able to take spending another night in the cabin he shared with Elle, so took the offer Johanna extended of staying in the spare room of her home. It worked out that he could drop Brendan off with Paisley and her sister to be watched with the other kids they took care of while he resumed work to reclaim the city.

When it looked like everyone was gathered around, Johanna took to the center of the stage and gave the signal. Chimes and bells signaled for silence and it fell as everyone waited to find out what this gathering was about. There had been whispers but all were eager to get those confirmed.

Despite his searching, he still hadn't been able to spot Elle. He was cursing himself for a fool for even hoping. She was probably gone. George and Amar probably found her and took her out of the city.

The thought sent pain through him and for the first time since she ran away from him, he felt the waves of grief and sadness. He had no time for either, so like he once did while he lived in the subterranean home of Dauntless, he shoved it all behind a wall and closed it up.

Johanna turned back to turn over things to Eric and was met with the stony and emotionless young man that she thought was long gone and internally sighed. He gave a simple nod and stepped forward to take her place.

He might look different than he did before but the tone and body language was all Eric Coulter of Dauntless and he commanded the attention of all without even trying.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to move closer?" Amar was gently prodding Elle, trying to get her to move closer to the stage.

Elle shook her head and sunk back deeper into the shadows. She could see the stage just fine and what she saw was enough to make her want to keep as far away as possible.

Eric and Brendan alone were enough to break her heart. What decimated her was Paisley standing by his side on that stage with the baby boy in her arms. The looks from Eric over to the fiery haired young woman made her wish she could just disappear altogether.

When Johanna began to speak she was barely able to comprehend what was being said. When Eric took over all she could do was let his voice wash over her. Nothing he said registered, she was too caught up in emotions. When he finished she was surprised to find that she had moved forward.

It was unexplainable to her that she moved without even knowing. His voice pulled her to him. The crowd was breaking off and going to different areas that seemed to be organizing something but she was still moving forward. Until Eric stepped off the stage and suddenly she was hit with the fact that she was about to come face to face with him.

She was about to turn again when she heard Amar call out from behind her. "Eric."

His head snapped around and zeroed in on Elle, George and Amar. He spared Amar one glance before his eyes narrowed when he saw her standing there. He held her eyes captive but she couldn't determine what he was thinking. If it wasn't for the beard and wild curly hair, she would think they were back in Dauntless and _that_ Eric stood before her.

He finally moved his eyes away from her as if she wasn't even there. Not worth his time.

"Amar, I didn't think you would be here for this. You mentioned heading out back to where you had been previously."

Amar looked from Eric to Elle, then shrugged. "We thought we should at least hear everything out. Bree would rather stay in the city if at all possible. The plan is a good one. The least we can do is at least try and see what we can make of it here."

Eric gave a small nod and looked to Elle again. She knew she should say something. Anything.

She didn't and knew her chance had passed when he turned away and to Paisley as she approached with Brendan. The baby boy saw Elle and started to hold out his arms and babble happily.

Elle felt tears burn her eyes and her feet started forward. That was all cut short when Eric stepped in front of her but left her facing his back.

He plucked Brendan from the startled girls arms and announced coldly. "If you'll excuse us, I have to see to my family."

He didn't look back as he walked away with Paisley hot on his heels. Elle watched with the last shred of hope she had going with them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And here goes another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

The plan was simple. The city would be reclaimed bit by bit. Each sector would be explored by a group of people that had military training, engineering, or city planning experience. The first teams going in would be to make sure there were no remnants of the fighting groups. Once the sector had been cleared with that aspect, the engineers would move into access the structural damage.

The sectors cleared went in order of them being reached from Amity. The first of which was Abnegation. Instead of going back and forth between Amity, which was a few hours travel, a base of operations was set up with that first sector.

Eric choose one of the houses and set himself and Brendan up there. He was told the house he picked had belonged to the Prior's. The sector stayed fairly intact. The homes were all equipped with solar power and didn't rely on the cities grid. It felt odd to be living in the city again but at the same time he welcomed it. It was an adjustment for him as he didn't have the help he had in Amity with Brendan. A group of the former Abnegation women with children of their own volunteered to set up a daycare of sorts for those in the groups going through the city to leave their kids.

When he wasn't with a group, Eric was working at home and had Brendan with him there. He hadn't seen Elle again but had seen Amar more often. He tried not to dig for information about her but seemed unable to help himself. Johanna had lectured and yelled at him for close to an hour the day after the gathering in Amity.

She accused him of being too stubborn and prideful for his own good. She wasn't wrong but he hadn't been able to make that step. Not when she was the one to walk away. Not when Elle was the one that said what they shared was nothing but some fulfilling of a debt. Seeing her had been hell but walking away had nearly undone him. All he wanted to do was get Brendan to their temporary home as fast as possible so the wall he thought he did so well in bringing up, could fall without witnesses.

Then there had been Paisley and what she had said to him once they were at Johanna's. Her confession that she wondered if maybe Elle thought there was something between Paisley and himself. He had scoffed at it, even giving a little laugh. It wasn't until he saw the young girls face fall a little at that...he realized that Paisley herself had held some hope of that happening.

That had been a big reason why she wasn't taking care of Brendan any more. It wasn't fair to still have her looking after his nephew when he knew she harbored a crush on him.

It had been three weeks since the meeting in Amity and a month and a half since Elle left. He had a rare day free and the offer of Brendan being watched. He debated that for a long time but decided he would take them up on it. When he dropped Brendan off they had mentioned he kept asking for his 'banky' - blanky, but the one that had for him wasn't doing it for the little boy. He had a few favorite blankets but one of them was missing.

That was when he remembered there were a number of items he had left at the cabin in Amity. With a day free and a need to get out, he set out for their old home.

Days started early for everyone in the recovery efforts. It was a good thing that the former Abnegation and Amity were used to those early days. It allowed Eric to get Brendan settled with the women at the child care and set out just as the sun was growing large on the horizon.

The first order of business he had seen to for getting the city back was seeing that the train was up and running. Tracks had to be cleared and make sure they weren't damaged but they at least had it done for the trek from Abnegation to Amity.

Eric thought about going by to see Johanna before he headed to the cabin but decided against it. He didn't feel up to another conversation in regards to things with Elle. Instead he made the jump from the train and began his hike to the cabin.

His emotions were raw as he made the trip and he got caught up in memories and thoughts. Dwelling on questions of if any of it had been real for Elle, if he had just been reading into the things she did or said and interrupted them wrong. It was true that they had both been grieving for the people they lost, the loss of the only home they knew, and a way of life ingrained in them. Elle was right about that but he swore it only made a connection that already existed deepen for them.

What about the thing Paisley had hinted at? Eric just didn't understand how Elle could believe he would be ever be interested in anyone other than her. Hadn't he shown that everything he did was for her, for them as a family? Hadn't he told her how he felt, that she was his first...his only? Why wouldn't she have just asked him about it, confronted him? It wasn't like her to not just speak her mind.

Okay, maybe she was like that for everything but where her feelings were concerned. But he had thought they had made real steps in being able to open up to each other.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he was missing the signs that all wasn't as he left things when he and Brendan went to Johanna's. That changed when he noticed faint light coming from one of the windows and smoke from the stoves chimney on the roof.

With a scowl Eric pulled his sidearm and approached the door cautiously. He didn't really expect trouble but it was ingrained in him to prepare. He also felt no small amount of anger that someone was squatting in what he thought of his family's home.

Entering into the main living area he didn't see anyone and things appeared normal. There were definite signs someone was there. Dishes set to dry after being washed, the stove being put to use with one of the synthetic logs warming the home against the cold, the blanket that Elle had claimed as hers was spread across the couch as if someone had been under it recently.

The sound that confirmed the cabin being occupied came from the bathroom. He knew exactly who it was and what was happening. He had listened to her enough times doing the very same thing before she left. The gun was put back on his hip as he raced to the bathroom where he found Elle hunched over the toilet and giving violent shudders.

She didn't know he was in the room with her until she felt hands pulling her hair back and away from her face. At first she thought it might be Amar or George, come to check on her ahead of the scheduled time.

She knew she was wrong when she felt the brush of rough hands against her skin. When the smell she had craved more than anything invaded her senses and it wasn't from the shirt she found he had left behind and she used as her nightclothes.

When her dry heaving stopped she felt his hands retreat and then heard the sink running. "Here, drink this." Eric's gruff voice commanded her as his hands gently turned her until he could help her with the cup of water he held.

She took slow and small tentative sips then shook her head and pushed the cup away. "That's all I can do. Won't hold that down right now anyways."

She looked at Eric fully and saw his worried frown. This is just what she didn't need right now. It was why she came back here where there had been no chance he would be able to find out about her condition.

Eric reached out a hand and put it to her forehead confirming that she was running a fever. The frown deepened and he looked around. She was in just a t shirt, his shirt…..he would think on that later; but her legs were bare and the stone floor was cold as hell even with the springs pumping through the walls.

He didn't ask, he just reached down to whisk her up. She made a whimper of protest and closed her eyes against the dizziness that came over her. She didn't mean to grip him tightly, it was just reflex to being suddenly airborne.

"You are running a fever and seem to still be sick to your stomach. This isn't normal or good, we need to get you checked out." Eric rumbles as he carts her to the bedroom and starts to get her settled.

"Not the bed." Elle squeaks. She hasn't been able to bring herself to sleep in that in the four days she has been at the cabin. "The couch is closer to the bathroom." She reasons when Eric looks at her with that infamous eyebrow lift.

He sighs and turns to head to the living room. When she is on the couch and covered, Eric moves off and away from her to the kitchen. She sighs and breathes, closing her eyes as she tries to steady herself. Before she can fully do either he is back and crouched beside her, eyeing her critically.

"I am being serious, Brielle. This isn't good and we are going to get you checked out."

"I have already been checked out, Eric. There is nothing they can do. Other than the fever, which is just from a normal cold, it is a normal part of my condition." She mutters this without thinking as she takes the cup of tea he had been holding out for her.

Her eyes widen when she realizes what she just said and she sees the wheels turning in his mind.

"Condition." He breathes out the word and his eyes focus on her stomach, covered from his sight by the bulky quilt. "Your….?" That's as far as he can get the question out before he looks back up to her.

He can see immediately she didn't mean to tell him and that she is trying to find some way to lie to him. His anger bubbles over and he leans towards her with all of that showing. "Don't even try and lie to me."

Elle swallows and her already pale complexion gets even whiter, making the dots of flushed and fevered skin stand out even more. He reigns in some of his temper and leans back but still refuses to move away from her. Afraid if he does she will run off into the wild and disappear, this time for good. He wouldn't have allowed that before this revelation but for damn sure not now.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Eric's voice is ice, as is his stare. Elle knows she hurt him by that alone. He didn't know she was trying to protect him. To not come between him and the life he wanted.

He deserved to know the truth though. So she shored up her courage and let out a shaky breath before answering.

"I know this is going to sound impossible, but...I just found out." She pauses and sees his look of disbelief so she rushes on. "It never occurred to me that was why I was sick all the time. Getting pregnant, I didn't even think about it at all. I know we never used protection and I was certainly never on any birth control. It should have been something I thought of…" she sees his slow nod and flash of guilt "...I guess something we both should have thought of. I just never did. When I wasn't getting better and still kept getting sick to my stomach I just thought it was from." Here she stopped and couldn't continue.

She looked away and into her cup before moving it to her lips and taking a small sip. Breathing in relief when her stomach didn't automatically rebel at the smell or taste of it.

Eric waited for her to finish her sip and prodded her gently. "You thought it was from what, Brielle?" His tone was softer but still had an edge to it.

"How upset I was. I thought I was sick from the stress of it all and a little from the food I was eating. It turned out those were right but not the only reason. It wasn't until I started running a fever as well as being sick that I finally let Amar and George talk me into seeing Johanna. That was were we figured it out but Amar said he already suspected it for a while. That is part of why he and George have been so insistent that we get to Erudite sector soon."

Eric took a few minutes to process this. He stood and started pacing. A million questions came to mind but he needed to handle one issue at a time. "How far along?"

"We don't know for sure and won't until we could get the equipment from either Erudite or Dauntless. I had been trying to get to Dauntless for the past two weeks but there was…"

Now Eric lost it. "What the fuck, Brielle! What part of no one goes near Dauntless did you not understand! There was a plainly given reason for that. Corridors were collapsed and we don't know how much of it is stable. It was made clear it wasn't safe for anyone to go there!"

Elle winced and felt her stomach churn. "I know. I just...I needed to get there but I realize it was stupid. I could have been hurt or gotten George hurt."

Eric huffs and closes his eyes, breathing in slowly and releasing the breath again just as slowly. He moves back over to Elle forming plans in his mind. Or he tries to but all he can see is Elle and all he can feel is how much he fucking missed her.

Before he knows it he is crouched beside her, reaching out and cupping the side of her face. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it out when she leaned into his hand with a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Eric." She breathed out the name, in relief and pain. She knew this wasn't good. She couldn't feel so good about being near him again. He wasn't hers and she couldn't let him think she is trying to make him stay or be with her just because of the baby she carried.

Eric pulled her forehead towards his and breathed her in just soaking her in for a few long wonderful moments. "We're having a baby." He said in wonder.

He didn't know why that was the wrong thing to say but apparently it was with the way she stiffened and jerked back.

"No." She said firmly and shook her head but wouldn't look at him.

"No? You mean you are going to try and get rid of it?" He gritted out and felt his temper flare again.

She snapped her head to glare at him in horror. "Never. I would never do that."

He was at a loss and said so. "I don't get it. Then how is that you think we aren't…"

Her eyes fill with tears and she puts her cup down, trying to get up from the couch. Thinking she is trying to run again he whirls so that she is in his arms but now they are both seated on the couch. He holds her firmly but is careful not to make it too tight.

"Explain Brielle." He says between her trying to pry herself loose.

"There is no _we_ in this, not when you already have your family. I know you want to be with Paisley and I won't stand in the way. I won't be like my mom was either and holding a kid over your head just so I can have some kind of connection, because I am so lovesick that all I can see is how it can get me time with you!" Elle practically screams this all out as tears start to fall.

It connects for Eric even though he still doesn't know how in the hell she came to that conclusion. He jerks her against his chest and holds her. "Dammit, Elle." He says with no real anger in it, more frustrated than anything. "Why in hell would you think I am or ever wanted, to be with Paisley?"

Elle tried to push away from his chest even as she was still crying, but now she felt a flash of anger. "Don't try and lie to me Eric. I saw you with her! I know that is what you were doing all those times you said you were off helping with the harvest! I saw you leaving her house looking like you had just spent all morning fucking! Then there was you always talking about family and her…" Elle's voice broke along with her anger. "I knew then you had been just trying to...I guess pay me back or felt bad about me getting hurt."

 _Fuck! It was all my fault. Johanna was right and I never should have kept Elle in the dark about all that._

Eric pulled back just enough to put a hand to each side of her face and make her look at him. "This is my fault and I cannot tell you how fucking sorry I am, Elle. I did lie to you about the harvest but I was never with Paisley in any kind of romantic fashion. It never even crossed my mind that would be something you would ever think. I wasn't helping with the harvest but I was putting together the beginning of taking back the city."

She was looking into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth but she didn't understand why...why he wouldn't have just told her that to start with. "But….why? Why didn't you just tell me that Eric? Did you not trust me or something?"

"In a way, no I didn't trust you. I didn't trust that your want or need to stay with us...with me, would be more than your need to get back to the city and to whatever you thought it was your duty to do. I thought if I could give you back the city then you wouldn't feel like you needed to leave. That you wouldn't feel obligated to go back to the city to do who knows what. I just didn't want to fucking lose you."

"But I saw you with her, Eric. Then you stopped even wanting me to touch you and at that meeting you said you needed to see to your family and you all left together."

"You saw me leaving her house after I had made a stupid mistake on one of the trips to try and make the way clear for us into the city. There was one of those traps set up where the ground looked solid but it wasn't and I feel through. I caught myself but barely and I hurt some ribs along the way. I went to Paisley's families house because her sister is one of the healers there. Astrid wrapped up the ribs after checking for breaks. It was just badly bruised. I left right back out to meet up with the group I was with again after that."

Eric brushed away the tears and went back to cradling her face. "I should have told you then but I was still so afraid of losing you. The only reason I didn't want you to touch me was because I was afraid you would find out about my injury and then I would have had to admit everything to you. It was so fucking stupid of me, Elle. I lost you anyways because I couldn't just open up about that...how much you mean to me and how afraid I was of losing you."

She couldn't respond and just buried her face in his chest while he held her. She realized they had both made some pretty stupid and serious mistakes. Too many to list. During that time it probably didn't help that her emotions and hormones were all out of control. Something Johanna had put together for her when they discovered she is indeed pregnant. It gave them some kind of time frame but not a truly accurate one.

When he tears subsided a little she held onto him tightly. "I know you said nothing happened then but what about…"

"Nothing _ever_ happened. Never!" Eric growled out and then calmed himself. "After the meeting I went back to Johanna's house, where Brendan and I had been staying since the day you left. Paisley mentioned that you might think something was up between her and I. I didn't understand why she would think that but I also might have laughed at even the thought of it. I realized that she might have had some hopes for us but I quickly let her know that was never going to happen."

Elle had pulled back to look at him partly in disbelief and the other part in renewed hope. "I even told her it would be best if she wasn't the caretaker of Brendan while I worked. It wasn't fair to her knowing how she felt and how I was never going to feel. I might have been angry and hurt by you leaving but I still had hope."

"I'm sorry too." Elle said quietly as Eric went back to holding her and running his hands through her hair.

Honestly it was taking everything in him not to take her to bed and show her just how much he missed and wanted her. He was content to hold her close and touch her as much as he could right now.

"For what?"

"I should have talked to you too. Just told you what was bothering me. I don't know why I didn't I was just a mess then. I can't blame it all on the hormones, but Johanna suggested they played a big part in what I am feeling and my fears. I just kept seeing my mom, Eric. How she used me to tie herself to the man she loved and refused to give up on. He was never going to leave his wife and said as much to her but she didn't care. She loved him to the point of obsession really. I was a means to an end for her, a way to get close, be close to him. All I saw was myself heading towards that if I didn't get out. So I did. I went into the city but I had no plans. I just needed to be as far away from you as possible. I didn't want to see you and Paisley starting your new lives together free of my burden."

Eric was kicking himself because that had been one of her fears. Not him specifically but the situation with her parents.

"I love you, Elle. We were both to blame in not just being honest and talking. That stops now, it has to stop now. I need you and I don't plan on letting you go again."

Elle smiles even as tears roll down her face. She nods and is unable to get words out for a few seconds until she gasps out. "I love you, Eric."

Relief floods him and he can't keep himself from kissing her any longer. She tries to stop him at first because when she realized he was going to kiss her after being sick to her stomach. He takes the tea cup from her and scowls.

"There is no way I am not kissing you right now, Elle. I have missed you too fucking much to care." He growls that out but the kiss is tender and slow.

It was still enough to steal the breath from Elle and when he pulled back she had forgotten for a moment that her stomach was still churning slightly. She went to bring him back and whimpered when he just chuckled softly. Instead he just pulled her to his chest and held her tightly breathing her in.

"Don't think I am complaining but why did you come back here, Eric? Johanna said you weren't staying here anymore and didn't have plans to come back. It was the only reason I agreed to come here after I was told I needed to stay somewhere and rest."

"Brendan was asking for his other favorite blanket. I realized there were a lot of things here of ours. I hadn't been able to bring myself to come back before now. How long have you been here….and by yourself?"

"I've been here for four days but Johanna, George and Amar all rotate coming out to check on me. Johanna was coming out today in the late afternoon to check on me. George is sort of panicking about us not knowing how far along I am. I could be either close to four months along or two for all I know at this point."

Eric started to feel his own panic began to take hold. That was such a big difference in time and either way there was so much to do. Two months would give them more time but four months meant she was already halfway through the pregnancy. Eric's hand moved under the shirt and over her stomach while he was lost in thought. There was definitely the telltale sign she was carrying their baby. It was rounder and slightly firm.

He frowned in thought but only came up short on the lack of in depth knowledge he had regarding pregnancy.

Elle felt his distress and growing frustration. She didn't need another George right now and she knew that Eric was likely to be much worse. Amar is always able to soothe things over or distract her brother and his husband.

Her stomach was settling and an idea came to her mind. Along with the hormones she had been feeling had come a need for something she hadn't been about to have once she left Eric. Now he was here and they were in a place that just seemed to bring up memories of all those times together. It was why she hadn't been able to sleep in the bed. Especially since she thought there had been a chance, once she left, that he and Paisley...

"Hey." Eric asked with a frown and made Elle look at him. He didn't know why she was suddenly crying silently and had tensed up as if she was in pain. "What's going on, baby?"

Elle sniffled and shook her head trying to brush it off but his frown turned into a scowl along with a rumble of displeasure. "Brielle, what were we just saying? You _have_ to talk to me."

"I was just...thinking of why I haven't been sleeping in the bed since I got here." She admitted in a small voice and hoped he wouldn't ask for more details.

"You've been sleeping out here? I know you said it is closer to the bathroom but it isn't that much further from the bedroom. So why haven't you been sleeping in there?"

She let out a shaky breath and shrugged. "Partly because I missed you so much already and I thought sleeping in the bed without you would just make it worse."

"Baby." Eric sighs out in pain and kisses her gently before pulling back to look at her again. "What was the other part?"

"I...I didn't want to be in the bed you shared with someone else." She admitted and braced for an explosion from him.

There was no explosion, just strained silence before her world tilted as he stood abruptly with her in his arms. "I will get that shit out of your head dammit."

Eric walked briskly into the bedroom and held her while he reached out with one hand to rip the covers back. He gently eased her on the bed and watched her watching him. The raw need and hunger in her eyes almost ended him right there as he kicked his boots off and shucked his clothing.

His voice came out as a rasped whisper to her. "You are still sick and running a fever, Brielle. I want to as well….we just…"

"Sex can break fevers." Elle blurted out in a rush and then blushed at his smile when he slid onto the bed beside her.

"Really now?" Eric asked in disbelief as he cupped the side of her face once he was stretched out.

She bit her lip and nodded earnestly. "Not even making that up." She flushed even more with a sheepish smile. "It was part of a study for our health class. We had to look up alternative methods to break fever cycles and physical activities that also released certain chemicals in the brain were proven effective methods of reducing or breaking fevers."

Eric's nostrils flared wider as he felt his own blood heat with a fever that had everything to do with how much he wanted the woman beside him. He paused as he stroked her cheek and breathed slowly. "How's your stomach feeling?"

She nodded with a smile. "Good. I'm….feeling much better."

"Then far be it from me to deny a proven treatment." Eric said with a sexy smirk as he leaned in, then begin lifting the shirt from her body. His mouth following the material until it was being pulled over her head and he claimed her mouth in a kiss.

Elle had no control over the kiss, try as she might. She was ravenous for him but Eric seemed to be determined to take things at the slowest pace possible. His hands slowly moving over her body in the lightest of brushes with his fingertips. It had her shivering and moaning while he smiled into the kiss.

When he moved away from her mouth he pushed her hands to the sides of her heads into the bed and looked at her seriously.

"No moving." He commanded her in a gruff tone, his own desire was behind those two words and it had her mouth going dry. Along with the look in his blue eyes.

There was no resistance in her or even the need to resist, so she just nodded and licked her lips at the hungry look in his eyes.

He propped himself up on his side while she lay flat on the bed. Eric's blood was boiling with the need for her but there was more that he needed just as much. He needed to soak her in, take his time. To show her in what words he could and with his actions that there was never anyone else for him. Even before everything went to hell there wasn't going to be.

Only Elle did this to him; had ever brought out this need like she did. He thought he had expressed that before but maybe he hadn't.

His eyes roamed over her as he continued to use his fingertips in faint brushing and tracing along her body. Starting with along her neck, collar bones, arms, around her breasts and belly. All while propped up beside her on one arm. He could see the goosebumps raising along her flesh and heard her breathing pick up but she didn't move and she never moved her eyes from his.

"I know why you really wouldn't sleep in here, Brielle. It wasn't just thoughts was it? Thoughts of her and I in here or anywhere." Eric had to say this slowly to keep any hurt or anger out of his voice. "You were seeing it, weren't you?" By this time he had moved his touches back up her neck, running up the side of her face and was slowly dragging his finger along the hairline at her forehead. "In your mind you were imagining it."

"Yes." Elle replied shakily as tears crawled from the corners of her eyes.

Even before she had left those visions of Eric with the red haired young woman had plagued her.

"I thought so." Eric took in a slow breath, his nostrils flaring as his hand came back down her face until he was gripping her chin firmly in his grasp and making her look at him. "I will drive every one of those images from your mind. No matter how long it takes I will get you to see what you have always meant to me."

Eric proceeded to do just that. It wasn't just thoughts of any other woman that were being driven from her mind, but just thoughts in general. All she could do was feel and remind herself to breathe. She almost couldn't take the intensity of his eyes on her while his touch was feather light. He used not only his hands, but his breath and lips as they moved along her skin. Placing reverent kisses or nips.

Making her cry out when he began to lightly suckle on her extremely sensitive nipples. She had to grip the sheets near her head to keep her hands in place. She had tried to grab his head when he lightly grazed his teeth on the taut and responsive thing her breasts and nipples had become. His growl and tightening of teeth had sent her over the edge and her body shook in climax that took them both my surprise.

Eric pulled back after soothing Elle from her release and breathed through his desire. Taking one of her hands he pulled her up until she was sitting up with him on the bed. He took her hands and put them on his chest, smiling as she licked her lips a little. She had been very good at not touching him for the entirety of things but now he was giving that to her.

"I want you to touch me, Elle." He guided her hands with his own until one was at the back of his neck while the other he placed over his heart. "I want and need you to see what you do to me. What only you can do to me."

Elle gave a small nod at his raised eyebrow. He released her hands and she followed the example he set earlier. Using her fingertips to brush over his skin in slow touches. She felt his heart start to beat faster where her hand still rested against his skin. Elle felt the heat begin to pick up all over his body. Where her fingertips brushed, small goosebumps appeared. The nipples of his defined chest were just as taut as hers felt.

Eric closed his eyes and swallowed as he trembled slightly. The need for more building but he was determined to hold back. "All of the years before you came along...it never mattered to me really that I wasn't with anyone." He got out in a whisper when he felt her lips against the base of his throat. "It never bothered me that I was giving up being with someone because of what I had to do."

Elle pulled back to look at Eric, running her hand through his hair and tugging slightly so he was looking at her. His blue eyes burning with emotion and made brighter by the tears she could see gathering there.

His breathing became ragged and he couldn't hold back from touching her again. His hands framed her face as he stroked her cheeks with his thumb. "I never regretted it until you came along because I never wanted that with anyone like I wanted you then. I don't want that with anyone but you, Elle."

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded and laughed a little. "Eric…" She sniffed and blinked away the tears. "Please make love to me."

There was no other answer he could or wanted to give then his complete compliance. Just like he started things is how he carried them out. They came together slowly, clinging to each other as tightly as they could. Bodies moving in a languorous rhythm. Eric on his side while Elle lay on her back, one leg raised so that they could join and both of them could see where they were joined.

Kissing and breathing each other's moans and gasps in when they were both nearing their release. Eric moved one hand to rest over her abdomen where he gently cradled their growing child. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shook with his release after he felt her grip him tightly with her walls, her nails digging into where she had gripped his arm and crying out his name.

She was still shaking as he was placing small kisses on her neck. "I love you, Eric."

He smiled against her skin and breathed out his reply while pulled her closer to him. "I love you too, Brielle. As long as I have you and Brendan...and this one here…" he said raising his head as he smiled down at her "...it won't matter where we are; you are my home."

Elle moved a hand to cover his with hers and nodded in agreement. "I feel the same." She frowned in thought. "I want to go back with you...if that's alright."

"Like I was going to leave you any other choice." Eric replied with a smirk. Then he remembered her sickness and frowned before raising a hand to feel her head. "Well shit." He muttered and looked over her complexion. "Looks like the treatment worked."

Elle gave a quiet giggle and snuggled into him. She was feeling slightly better but wasn't about to tell him the theory about old wives tales. She would confirm with Johanna if it would be ok to travel to abnegation but knowing her friend like she did, she knew there wasn't going to be any objection. Not when she knew Johanna was likely to be bursting with smug happiness over the events.

It was like that saying, speak of the devil….

No sooner than she had thought of Johanna then she was hearing the soft voice of the elder woman calling from outside and the sound of a cart being stopped.

Eric and Elle exchanged looks and then scrambled for their clothes, he was faster and was just pulling his pants up as he burst from the room when the door to the cabin opened.

To her credit she didn't break out into a celebratory dance. She did however, smile, one that grew wider as a very tousled but glowing Elle emerged from the bedroom.

"And here I was thinking I might need to feed you peace serum laced cake and drag you here." Johanna's words were followed by light laughter that was soon joined by Elle while Eric fought his own smile.

"Somehow I don't think you are really joking about that." He muttered which only got a small shrug of the shoulders.

The awkwardness of the situation passed as Johanna started tea and motioned for Elle to sit so she could evaluate her. She had no doubt that the two would be wanting to leave and travel to Abnegation. She wasted no time in pronouncing Elle well enough to travel. Although to Eric's relief she insisted that they take the cart back to amity and then one of the trucks into the city. Elle was well enough to sit for travel but not hike.

For once, she wasn't going to protest about being treated like a weakling. She had her baby to think of now and she was content being with Eric again. She wasn't fooled in thinking that Eric had just been trying to calculate a way to get her to do everything Johanna was insisting on. She was pretty sure he had expected a fight. There would be battles in the future she was sure but this wasn't going to be one of them.

Johanna made some tea for the three of them and had some fresh fruit for Elle that the young woman gladly and slowly ate while Eric was racing around the cabin, packing up their things. When he had everything loaded and they had all eaten, they walked out of the cabin.

Elle climbed into the cart beside Johanna at the front and looked at the first place she had really felt was home. Sadness flooded her until she felt her hand being engulfed by Eric's. He was in the back and had reached forward to take her hand in his. He gave it a squeeze and a meaningful look.

She remembered his words and took a breath with a smile. "Let's go home to Brendan."

He answered with his own smile as Johanna clucked to the horse and they set out into the bright light of the day. For them both, it felt like a new beginning. The remnants of what they were or had to be before we left behind. They had come to this place together fighting each other, fighting themselves, fighting for the same thing but never daring to think they could ever have what they truly wanted.

They left together, willing to fight to keep what they now knew they would never be able to live without. Each other and the home they would make for themselves.


End file.
